Collection of One Shots
by loneeewolf
Summary: Collection of one shots to inspire me to continue writing. D/Hr
1. Corpse Bride

**Corpse Bride**

Sundays were dedicated to him.

As always, he would find her at the same spot, every Sunday, right next to the enchanted tree that grew. She would be up by sunrise, eat a small breakfast, and be out the door by 7. She would walk because she wanted to live the moment as slowly as possible. She would go to the flower shop and then head to the place at 8:30. She would stay there all day, talking to him like he was sitting right in front of her.

Her life was simple.

On Monday, she had a straight schedule she followed like a robot. Wake up at 7, breakfast at 8, work at 9. She'll be back by 5, dinner at 7, and be in bed by 10. Without her schedule she would be nothing. She would be lost.

Tuesdays he sent her flowers. Sunflowers were her favorite. Though she never mentioned the flowers to him, he saw them in a vase on her dining table when he visits.

Wednesdays the memories would hit her. She would stay in bed all day. Work was out of the question. They understood. Small clear vials were scattered around her bedroom. Memories of them together. Memories that destroyed her.

Thursdays he visited her. She wouldn't say much but he noticed she always had a pot of tea and biscuits ready for him. He learned she liked when he told her stories of his travels and she listened interestedly at all his business trips to various places such as Italy, Australia, Guatemala, etc.

It was his last wish for his best friend to take care and love her like he did. Because he knew that his best friend was in love with his wife. That he was in love with her from the moment he called her a mudblood and her eyebrows shot up and eyes grew big, and she retorted because that's who she was. She was a fighter; she wouldn't let anyone bring her down.

They both fell in love with her for that reason.

Though he had her first, one mistake made him lose her forever. He thought of all kinds of things to get her back. When he died, everything changed. She changed. In the end, he realized it was really him who changed.

The funeral was small and private. Only a handful of people came to say their goodbyes. She didn't say a word. She didn't even shed a tear. She stood there motionless, her eyes unfocused. That night he stayed with her as she drenched his shirt in tears. He wiped every tear and kept her close. She fell asleep with tears falling from her eyes. It's been six years.

On Friday, he told her he still loved her despite everything that happened between them. As usual, she listened but didn't say anything. He confessed everything to her and in the end, told her to forgive him for falling in love with her. After that day, he stopped visiting her. It was the right thing to do. It was wrong to love your dead best friend's wife and he needed to forget her and move on with his life.

Months passed before he saw her again. One day there she was, on his door step with a small bag.

He let her come in and stood in front of her. Sitting didn't seem appropriate. She glanced around, taking in his condo and finally her eyes rested on him. And finally she spoke.

"He told me. Years ago. He told me to give you a chance."

He nodded, understanding. He would have told her everything.

"I came today… I just wanted to make sure… well… is it true?" She asked in a small voice. He wanted to take her in his arms but he knew it wasn't the right time. She looked away from him.

"Yes."

She looked up.

"Every single word of it."

She smiled. The first genuine smile he saw on her in six years. He didn't have to do anything; she came to him and put her arms around him. He brought her in even closer, taking her familiar scent in.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you." She said. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was beyond happy she was his again.

"Oh Hermione… didn't you know? I would have waited forever."


	2. Something Familiar

**Something Familiar**

"Who is that man?" Hermione asked the man with jet black hair and green eyes. He was nice to her; Hermione decided she would trust him when they first met. He always made sure she ate her food, slept properly, and the healers were taking care of her. Harry. That's what his name was. She wondered what he meant to her before the accident. Most likely someone close to her heart.

"Hmm which one?" Harry was opening get well presents for her.

"The blonde one? He stands outside the room when I'm awake. But he comes in, when he thinks I'm sleeping." She replied, adjusting the covers around her. Hermione didn't want to tell him that sometimes the blonde man took her hand and tears would fall from his eyes. She thought it was a personal moment between the two of them and kept it safe within her. Harry froze for a second but quickly recovered though Hermione didn't notice.

"He's a friend of ours."

"Oh? Why doesn't he come in?"

"He… he's having a hard time coping." Harry said softly. Hermione nodded understanding perfectly. That made sense. Why wouldn't it be hard for him? Obviously if they were friends, he was taking this very hard. Hermione sighed. She wished she knew what this man was to her as well but as always her mind drew a blank. He looked familiar to her.

The man was in her room again, sitting on the uncomfortable chair and holding her hand. You think they give you a comfortable chair knowing you'll be there for a long time, Hermione thought. She could feel his salty tears on her hand and she had the urge to wipe his tears away. Lightly, she squeezed his hand and he started. Making eye contact with him for the first time, Hermione thought this man was handsome. With blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and a strong jaw, he looked like those wizarding models Harry's wife always showed her from the magazines. She blushed in the dark; surely she would remember this face? Hermione tugged his hand until he was sitting next to her and pulled him closer. He even smelled familiar. Something dark, manly, and musky, a smell she could definitely get used too.

"What's your name?" He looked at her again and it seemed like he was trying to engrave her face in his mind.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione nodded, repeating the name in her head so she would remember next time.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She replied shyly, knowing he knew her name or else he wouldn't be here. For the first time, he gave her a small smile and Hermione liked it instantly. It suited him.

"Granger." At this she frowned. If they were close, surely he would call her by her first name? But somehow this sounded right as well. She didn't know how or why, but she liked it when he called her by her surname.

After that night, Draco visited her every day.

oOo

When a knock was heard and the door opened, Hermione glanced up restless and excited, she was waiting for Draco to come back but he hasn't visited her in almost two weeks. Noticing the people coming in, her face fell though she quickly masked it with a smile. It was Harry and his best friend, who had very bright red hair. She forgot his name once again. Hermione knew that his sister who had red hair too was married to Harry.

"Harry! Hello! Hello to you too." She said to both of them. Harry saved her just in time.

"Hi Hermione. Ron, here, wanted to come visit again."

"Come, come. Sit down." For the next hour or so, they chatted about everything like her condition so far, the weather, and daily news. When the boys started talking about something called Quidditch, her attention wavered and she realized this was probably something she wasn't too fond of. Flying on broomsticks? Please! Hermione liked her feet on the ground, thank you very much. The things people came up with, she thought, shaking her head.

This time when another knock was heard, Hermione wasn't too concerned however when she looked up she saw the person she most wanted to see.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, hopping off the bed and making her way over to him. The look of surprise on his face pleased Hermione. He didn't expect her to remember him. Before she changed her mind, she gave him a hug. Another thing he definitely was not expecting. After a few seconds, his arms closed around her, holding her tightly. When Hermione turned back around, Harry had a smile on his face but Ron… Ron looked furious, she wondered why. Didn't he want her to remember everyone?

"I think it's time we left. Don't you think so Ron?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron said back, surprised.

"Come on. Draco, nice seeing you again. Hermione! Be good. I'll be back tomorrow." With that, Harry pulled a flabbergasted Ron with him and out the door.

Secretly glad they left; she led Draco to the vacant seats. Draco had sunflowers in his hand and handed them over to her.

"Flowers for the lady." Blushing, she took it to her bedside table, throwing the old flowers out and putting in the new. Sunflowers. Harry said those were her favorite, now she knew why.

"Thank you. Come sit. Where have you been?" Hermione asked, she tried to keep the concern out of her voice.

"My apologies Granger. I had to floo out for some business meeting, didn't know I was going to be missed. I would have definitely come back earlier." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. Hermione knew her face was turning red.

"Uh, it's not that. I was just wondering. Not many people visit me."

"Granger, the entire population came and visited you." He drawled, taking a biscuit from the table and looking over at the stack of gifts visitors had left her. Flowers, chocolate, get well cards were piled high.

"Well you know what I mean." She mumbled, looking at her hands. Goodness, he knew how to get her all undone.

"I have something for you. Something I thought you like to pass the time." Slipping his hand, into his cloak, he withdrew a tiny rectangle shaped parcel. Hermione eyed his cloak, noting it was expensive and the finest quality. Draco always dressed his best. Pulling out his wand, he enlarged the package. "Here you go." Sliding the parcel over to her, eagerly, like a small child, she scooped up the package. She shook it but that didn't give it away.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." Quickly ripping open the packaging, her eyes fell on a beautiful cover. Hogwarts, a History, it read. "You remember Hogwarts right?" He asked, leaning over her. Again, she could smell his wonderful smell.

"Hogwarts. That's where we all went to school right? How we all met each other?"

Draco nodded, satisfied with her answer. Smiling, she opened it and was immediately hooked. The word, the pictures, the story, everything about the book was perfect. How did Draco know she would like this? He obviously knew her better then she thought he did. What else did he know about her?

When she looked at the time, she realized an hour passed since Draco came and they barely spoke. Glancing at him, she noticed the thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You used to sit like that when you used to read. Feet tucked under you, bangs all over your face, eyes wide with amazement."

"Seems like you know me very well. Did we see each other a lot?" At the mention of this, Draco's eyes got darker.

"Yes." With that, Hermione knew their conversation about this topic was over. Draco was a quiet and reserved man, and only spoke when it was necessary. Another hour passed and she was getting tired. She tried to hold back a yawn, but failed. Damn, she knew Draco heard that yawn and would bid her goodbye. Right on cue, he stood up. Putting his cloak back on and buttoning it up, he looked at her. "Get some sleep. I was talking to the healers and they said they can release you soon."

"Soon? How soon?" Hermione's excitement grew.

"Soon." He said, with a smile.

oOo

Harry and the redhead came to visit her. Why she couldn't remember his name, she didn't know. They were finalizing the plans for her departure while she packed the few items she had at St. Mungos. Hermione was more than ready to leave. She was stuck there for months and this was freedom for her. She was finally going home. Wherever that was. Hermione was anxiously twisting her hands together when she began examining her hands. Funny, her ring finger on her left hand was paler then the rest of her hand. A ring. There was supposed to be a ring on her finger. Where was the ring? Before she could process this new information, Harry came up to her.

"Okay Hermione. We decided that you're going to live with Ron for a few months while…" Harry started.

"What! Why? Why can't I live at my own place?" She shot back. Both Harry and Ron gave each other a look which she didn't miss.

"We think it's best for now. Just a few months. Your place is going through renovations." Harry said swiftly.

"Why can't I live with you?" She asked. Harry sighed but Hermione knew it was impossible. "What about Draco?" At this Ron's eyes popped open.

"You rather live with him then me? This is ridiculous! Even losing her memory…"

"Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron immediately shut his mouth, realizing he spoke too far. Her eye's narrowed suspiciously. "Look. It's just for a while Hermione. It'll be nice living with someone you know." Hermione nodded. Oh well, at least she was getting out of this prison.

Soon, Draco joined them. Making sure everything was correct and perfect. Standing next to him, she muttered, "I wish I was living with you." If he was surprised this time, he hid it well.

"Why would you want that?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I rather live with you then the redhead. Whatever his name is." She said, sighing. Hermione knew she was being unfair, but they didn't even ask what she wanted! Draco gave another one of his rare smiles.

"Maybe you can visit."

"Does he smile often?"

"Who?"

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed.

"Draco never smiles Hermione. Anyways… are you ready Hermione?"

"Ready. One condition." Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to visit Draco's place today."

"Hermione… I don't think that's-"

"You agreed Harry!"

"Fine, you stubborn witch. I'll go talk to him right now."

"Thank you Harry. Really. For everything." She replied, sincerely.

"Anything for you Hermione, you know that." Waiting in the room, she could hear the redhead's voice getting louder. Why was he so against Draco and her? Draco strolled in a few minutes after. He looked troubled and bothered but before she could ask he shook his head.

"Well it seems like you got your wish." He said. She smiled at him. Didn't she always? "One condition though."

"Anything." She replied fast, happy to see his place. Happy to be around him.

"You'll never ask this again." They made eye contact and Hermione knew this was something she couldn't get out of, she nodded.

"You'll go to Weasley's house and settle in. I'll come get you soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

oOo

Ron's place felt wrong to her somehow. She felt like she was betraying someone but she didn't know who. The apartment was obviously a bachelor's and smelled like one. She disliked it instantly but faked her enthusiasm. Her room suited her though. Pastel color walls, a bookcase, bed, and dresser. Opening a trunk in front of her bed, she realized it was her personal items. Walking over to the closet, she also realized her things were in here as well. Flipping through her clothes, Hermione saw her clothes were also made from fine material. She wondered how she afforded all these nice clothes though she wasn't complaining.

"Hermione! Draco is here!" Hurriedly, closing the closet door and went out to the living room.

"Ready?" He asked her. The question seemed deeper than what it was supposed to have meant. Looking around she found Harry and he gave her his brilliant smiles. Ron, however, didn't look too happy. As always. Rolling her eyes, she nodded. Draco held his hand out to her and she slipped her hand in his. Pulling her closer, he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Something wonderful and crazy happened then. She felt like she was in a tunnel, a tunnel that was too tight for her and Draco. Opening her eyes, Hermione gasped. She was somewhere else.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Granger." Draco said. They were standing in front of the Manor and Hermione looked behind her, there was a large iron gate encircling the manor. In front of her was a beautiful lawn and she took her first step forward. There were peacocks and other exotic birds roaming around, enjoying the sun's heat on them. Walking forward, she eyed something that she would remember forever. Sunflowers. Along the path to the Manor. Smiling, she continued her way to the front door. The second she stepped foot on the foyer, the door opened. Revealing a man in his late 50-60's.

"Master Draco." The man nodded at him, bowing slightly and turned to her. "Miss Granger, a pleasure to have you at Malfoy Manor on this beautiful day. My name is Alexander and I am the butler and whatever else you want me to be of this Manor." Hermione laughed, liking him immediately. He gave out a fatherly vibe which she immediately appreciated. Like Harry, Hermione felt like she could trust this man with her life.

"Please come in."

"Thank you Alexander."

"Dinner will be served promptly at 7. Please enjoy your visit." Nodding and bowing again, Alexander vanished into the thin air while Hermione kept looking at the spot he disappeared from.

"Come on Granger. There is much to see." If asked how to describe the Manor in one word to someone, Hermione didn't know what word she would choose. The old Hermione would have most likely written essays after essays detailing the beautiful place. Everything about it was breathtaking. The rooms were decorated thoughtfully; Hermione felt like there was a feminine touch to each room. It added a sense of warmth and something hit her. She didn't even know if Draco was single or not! Did he have a girlfriend? Was he married? All this time and she never asked him. They always talked about her. Always.

The Manor was too large for them to cover however Draco showed her many rooms. Such as the parlor room, powdering room, ballroom, etc. They finally made their way upstairs and Draco briefly showed her a few guest rooms. Finally they came to a stop in front of two large oak doors.

"The Master bedroom." Draco muttered to her. She was about to proceed but Draco held out an arm.

"Don't you stay there?"

"No." He said. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Draco Malfoy seemed like the type to want the best for himself. So why isn't he staying in the master bedroom?

"Why not?"

"Too many memories." With that, Draco turned around, expecting Hermione to follow. "There's something I want to show you. You'll like it." They took a different route this time. Merlin knows there was too many different ways to get lost in Malfoy Manor. This time they stood in front of even larger oak doors. "Close your eyes." Listening to him, she did. Draco opened the doors and carefully took Hermione's hands. Leading her inside, Hermione wondered where he was taking her. "Open."

Hermione gasped. Books! After books after books! The Malfoy Library seemed like it never ended. Shelves of books as long as… she didn't know what!

"Oh Draco! This is… wonderful. " Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she hurried off to the nearest shelf.

"The shelves are organized by author's last names. I'll leave you here. I'll be back at 6:45." Draco said. He gave her one last look before heading out.

"Draco!" She called. He stopped without turning around. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for you Hermione. Anything." He replied back, before continuing. Hermione skimmed through the shelves, not knowing where to start. Before she knew it, Draco was back exactly at 6:45. "Ready for dinner?"

She nodded hungry as anything. As they walked out, Hermione noticed something she didn't before. A book missing from the B section. Funny, she thought. No books were missing from the other shelves. Dismissing it, she trailed behind him, looking at the magnificent library one more time. For the last time.

If the library was that impressive, dinner was even more impressive. They started with appetizers. A light chicken Caesar salad and Thai soup on the side with garlic bread. Draco and her small talked while Alexander brought out the second course. Chicken Alfredo pasta, vegetables, and a baked potato.

"Thank you so much Xander." The empty silver platter fell to the floor with a clang. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, startled. Looking up, the butler's face was as pale as a ghost. He quickly picked up the silver platter.

"Apologies Master Draco. I was startled. Xander…"

"Oh dear. I am so sorry Alexander. I didn't know you would be offended!"

"Offended? Oh goodness no, Miss Granger. Surprised and glad to hear that old nickname again. It's been a while since it's been used." Alexander said, with wink, he bowed and left the room. Turning to Draco, Hermione saw his jaw was tensed and he looked troubled. She decided to leave him be and continue.

"Let me guess. That was my favorite dish for dinner?" Hermione asked Draco as he led her to another room after dinner. Draco smirked.

"Not everything is about you Granger. That was my favorite dish." He said, amused. Hermione blushed. Of course it was, it was his Manor after all! "It was your favorite dessert though." He said after a pause, giving her a wink. They stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Well… I guess this is it." Hermione said. "Thank you so much Draco. Your Manor is beautiful. Everything about it is."

"Thanks Granger. Be good now." With that, she flooed back to Ron's place.

oOo

4 months passed and Hermione was ready to murder Ron with her bare hands. How they were friends, she had no idea! He was a slob…worse. A pig! He was loud, obnoxious, and dirty. On top of that, Harry clearly did not see this or he was so close to Ron, he didn't mind at all. Well she did! One thing Hermione did mind was Ron was an alcoholic. From Thursday night until Saturday night he was beyond drunk, thus leading her to lock herself in her room. Ron was getting too friendly for her. He was bringing her little gifts which at first, she thought was nice of him, now it was just annoying. She heard the door bang open. Groaning, she realized Ron was home. Before she could leave and lock herself in her room, he sat down next to her. Reeking of alcohol, Hermione held her breath, closing her eyes and counting to 5. It helped her deal with his drunk ass better.

Before she could say a word to him, he grabbed her face and smothered his lips all over hers. Hermione froze until she got herself together.

"Ron! What the hell!" She yelled, pushing him off.

"Hermione… it's okay." He tried again. This time, she was too quick and got up. Turning fast, she ran to her room, barricading herself in. "Hermione?" Ron was at her door, knocking. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Please, open the door."

"Leave!" She shouted. After a while, she heard the front door open and close. Hot tears rolled down her face. Oh how she wished you could remember! All this was wrong. So wrong. Wiping her tears, an idea came to her. She walked to the living room, eyeing the floo powder. Grabbing some floo she threw it in the fireplace, watching the fireplace erupt with green flames. Stepping in, she shouted "Home!" Arriving, she stumbled onto the floor. Wiping the floo powder off her clothes, Hermione glanced around. She definitely knew where she was. This was home? It was dark in the house. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made her way upstairs and into the hallway that led her to the bedrooms. She had no idea where she going but she knew this was right. Hermione stood in front of the Master bedroom, Draco would be not happy if he found out she went in here, especially after he didn't let her before. Though for some reason she felt it was okay. This felt right. Something about this room was familiar to her. Reaching out and grabbing the brass knob, a jolt went through Hermione. A sign she should continue. Harry told her she was in the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and that house symbolized bravery. Open it, she told herself. Opening it abruptly, Hermione stepped in, looking around the room. The room itself was beautiful.

"Amazing." She muttered. Like the other rooms, she's been in; this room also had a feminine touch to it. Striding to the closet, Hermione yanked it out. Draco's clothes. Of course this was his room; however he said he didn't stay here. Hermione walked in further seeing women's clothes as well. All categorized by colors, patterns, styles, etc. Stepping back out she walked to the king size bed in the middle of the room. Egyptian cotton sheets, silky to the touch, obviously the best for a Malfoy, Hermione thought. She saw a glimmer and turned her head. A ring. On the bedside table, picking it up Hermione examined the ring. It was definitely a man's ring, way too large for her tiny fingers. Draco's perhaps?

"Having fun?" A voice said behind her. Jumping, Hermione let out a small shriek.

"Draco! Goodness… you scared me! Don't do that!" Hermione said, trying to calm her uncontrollable beating heart.

"What are you doing here Granger?" He asked. Hermione took a good look at him. Draco looked…weary and worn out. Malfoys were always collected and composed but Draco looked like he hadn't slept in months. His eyes were sunk in and there were dark bags under his eyes.

"I…Ron… he…" For some reason, Hermione couldn't get it out of her mouth. She felt violated especially since Ron was supposedly a friend to her.

"What did he do? Hurt you?" Draco asked sharply, his voice getting louder.

"No! He…"

"What Granger? Spit it out?" Draco replied. He looked livid. For some odd reason, she didn't want to tell him knowing he'll get mad, but felt like he had the right to know.

"He kissed me! I'm sorry! I just… I needed to leave."

"He what?" If Draco looked livid before, he looked ready to murder someone now. "Come here Granger." She walked to him, nervously. When she came near Draco put his arms out and Hermione walked into them.

Safe.

She felt safe.

"Let's get you warm and something to eat. What has Weasley been doing…?" Draco said, shaking his head. Ten minutes later, Hermione was in front of the fireplace, all warm and full thanks to Draco and Alexander. Draco was sitting next to her, staring at the fireplace. He looked content and deep in thought.

"Granger… what are you doing here?"

"I… It brought me here."

"What do you mean?"

"The floo. I said home because I wanted to go home and it brought me here. I used to live here right? Before…before…before what happened."

"Yes." Draco said, after a pregnant pause.

"Why couldn't I live here again?"

"I thought it was best." Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. Living with Ron was?

"No wonder…" She started. Draco glanced at her, wanting her to continue. "See… living with Ron just…seemed wrong. Like something wasn't right. Like I didn't belong there. And when he kissed me…" At this part, Draco's jaw tightened. "When he kissed me… well that felt very wrong. So wrong. I felt like I was betraying someone." Right when she said that, everything clicked into place. Turning to Draco, she shifted closer. "When I'm here with you. It feels…"

She kissed him. No wonder she was in Gryffindor because Hermione didn't know where she got the guts to kiss Draco.

"Right. That felt right." Draco lifted his hand putting it in the back of her neck and bringing her closer. This time he kissed her.

"I missed you. So much." He mumbled, his forehead against hers. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She lifted his left hand and took out the ring she found. Forever and Always, I love you –HM. The ring read in the inside. Hermione slipped it on his left finger, kissing his hand and bringing it to her face.

"Well? Where's mine?" She asked a smile on her face. Smiling, he let go her hands. Taking out a chain out of his shirt, Hermione saw it had a ring on it. Unclasping the chain, he took the ring out. She took it from his hands and read the inside. To My bookworm. Forever isn't enough. I love you. –DM. Choking back a sob, she handed it back so he could slip it on her finger. When he did, Hermione couldn't stop staring at the wedding ring. It was beautiful. Something simple yet elegant.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Draco said, leading her upstairs. This time, he went straight to the Master bedroom. Sliding up right next to Draco felt right as well, Hermione knew she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

"Good night Draco." She mumbled, attempting to hold back a yawn. Draco put his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"Good night love."

oOo

Alexander was so cheerful the next morning, Hermione couldn't resist smiling. The Manor looked more alive and warm. She knew she should enjoy this moment before Harry and Ron come bursting through the doors, with torches. The imagine made her laugh out loud.

"Alexander, cancel all my meetings for today." Draco said, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Already did sir. Actually I canceled them for the entire week. Your secretary is handling them all."

Suddenly a banging could be heard; Hermione and Alexander both glanced up, wincing at the ruckus. Draco didn't even look up.

"There would be no guests. I want my wife to myself." Draco said to Alexander. With a curt nod, Alexander silenced the front doors as Hermione and Draco continued to eat.


	3. Wallpaper

**Wallpaper**

"You will NOT go and that is it. End of discussion!"

"OH. You think you can boss me around like how you boss everyone else around huh? Well news flash Mr. Malfoy! I don't take orders from anyone!"

"Err…"

"Except you Harry, but you know what I mean!" Hermione retorted. Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair. Currently Malfoy and Hermione were having a row in his office. Good thing the walls were already silence proof or else the entire Ministry of Magic would have heard them yelling. As always, Harry sat at his desk quietly while the two of them tried to come to a conclusion. Malfoy had a point that she shouldn't go on the mission since she was 5 months pregnant. However Hermione was quite set on her decision and everyone knew how she could be when she was set. Malfoy was the only one who could reason with her though even that took some time. This time, Hermione could not be persuaded at all. The reason the three, well two of them were arguing was because of an auror mission. Hermione was keen on going on this one despite her pregnancy.

"It's dangerous!" He shouted.

"Harry, could you give us a minute please?" Nodding, Harry headed out, massaging his temple. It was for the best for them to work it out. Both were hard headed mules and needed time to work things out. He glanced at the time and saw it was to be noon soon, lunch seemed like a good idea, he thought as he headed over to Ron's office.

"Come here." Hermione beckoned Malfoy. He sighed heading over and sitting on the chair. She sat on his lap, curling her small frame to his bigger one.

"I love you." She said, putting her arms tightly around his neck. Malfoy sighed, putting his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. He buried his face into the crook of her neck nuzzling her.

"I know."

"So you know I have to do this. For us. For me. For the baby."

"I know." When Harry strolled back into his office after his lunch was done, Malfoy and Hermione made up and both were smiling again. Well Hermione was, Malfoy never smiled.

"Good! You two are fine again. Thank Merlin…" Harry said.

oOo

It was the day of the mission and everything was going well. Hermione had just finished up the nursery and was staring at her hard work proudly. Malfoy tried to help but in the end, Hermione had to kick him out because he was more of a distraction than anything else. She heard the door open and felt Malfoy's presence behind her. He kissed her on the head, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love it." He murmured. Both stood there admiring the work Hermione put in. What was more significant than the work she put in was the love that was there. Malfoy could feel it and he didn't think he was ever capable of feeling love until he met Hermione. They been together for 5 years, married for 2, but he felt his life just started. Now with the baby coming, he felt his life was finally coming together.

The nursery had a crib sitting in the corner of it, a diaper changing station right next to it, and a dresser as well. All sorts of pictures were being added weekly onto the dress. There were pictures of Hermione with a ribbon on her belly, Draco kissing her baby bump, and many group pictures with friends. On one wall hung all of Hermione's sonograms from her healer visits so far, the pictures moved and Hermione smiled seeing her baby move around in her stomach. Another corner had a handmade rocking chair and rocking horse the boys made her. Harry and Ron almost destroyed the chair and horse but thankfully Ginny came to the rescue. The chair and horse were made to rock whenever someone sat on them. The horse even pranced and galloped around for when the baby grew older. To which Hermione frowned though Ginny reassured her it was safer and better than a broomstick.

"Nothing is better than a broomstick! Especially for a Malfoy son!" Malfoy cut in when Ginny said that to Hermione.

"Or daughter!" She shot back. The gifts were lovely and well thought out. Strands of twinkling lights were put up around the room giving it a sense of comfort and zen. Everlasting scents were placed around the room. Baby bibs, pacifiers, bottles, diapers, and clothes were put away to their rightful places. Looking around, Hermione felt overwhelmed with joy. Her favorite part of the room was the walls. Yellow, they decided. It was neutral and didn't give away the gender of the baby. They didn't want to know and wanted to be as surprised as everyone else. Boy or girl. It didn't matter (though Malfoy secretly hinting on wanting a boy, he said one crazy woman was enough). Yellow wallpaper was put up and Hermione spent months painting them carefully. She painted the sun, clouds, flowers, and different animals around the room. The walls were enchanted to come alive and calm the baby down if no one was around. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Granger…" Hermione was startled and looked at Malfoy. "Time to go." She nodded.

"Give me a minute. I'll meet you there." Nodding, Malfoy headed out. Hermione took one last look around, smiling. Touching her stomach, she patted it affectionately. "Mommy is ready to see you baby." Right then, she felt the baby kick, and Hermione smiled. Her baby was ready too.

oOo

The mission was a success. Everyone was celebrating and rounding up the last few criminals up. They were supporters of Voldemort who weren't exactly anti muggle but wasn't ready to see purebloods lose their supremacy and power yet. Malfoy and Harry were debriefing each other and taking a look around before they had to head back. Malfoy was Harry's second in command. Hermione was on the opposite side, picking up evidence to take back to the auror labs to examine. Malfoy had his back to Hermione but when he saw the blood drain from Potter's face he whipped back around. A stray Voldemort supporter had his wand on Hermione who was wand less. Everything happened at once. Malfoy and Harry both sprinted forward but it was too late. Hermione was ricocheted off the floor and flew six feet back. The last second, Harry shouted a cushioning spell against the wall to stop the impact when Hermione collided into it. However it was too late, she was already unconscious by the time she collided.

"No! No! No!" Malfoy shouted, putting all his strength to run quicker. He fell on the floor, clutching Hermione. Harry already had the man who attacked Hermione in his hands. He was throwing punches after punches on his face. Malfoy stayed where he was cradling Hermione's head. She looked so peaceful like she was sleeping except the large gash on her forehead which bled profusely. "Granger... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" He muttered, kissing her forehead repeatedly. A hand was put on his shoulder.

"Malfoy…" He turned around to see Potter standing there. Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He'll save Hermione. He defeated the Dark Lord! That man could do anything! His face and hands were covered in blood. "Malfoy…St. Mungos. Now." He said urgently. Malfoy shook out of it, he needed to focus. Now was not the time to lose focus. Nodding, he stood up picking up Hermione's body. Grabbing Malfoy's arm, Potter apparated them in a flash.

10 hours.

After 10 hours they finally let him see her. She was still unconscious. He sat down next to her and cried. He was worse than his own father. He couldn't even take care of his unborn child. How would he have taken care of his child when they were born?

Harry and Ron visited soon after. Malfoy didn't want their pity and comfort. They didn't give it either. The three of them weren't best of friends but they were friends. Hermione was going in and out of sleep. The head healer said she would be waking up soon. Ron didn't speak much, blaming himself for not being there. Harry told Malfoy not to beat himself up which was easier said than done. They left shortly since he wasn't talking back much. They said they would visit again soon. Malfoy didn't want them too but they were her best friends, it was something he had to live with. Shifting in her bed, Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked up, giving her a small heartbreaking smile.

"Hi." She mumbled. He pulled her closer, breathing her in. Malfoy wanted to cherish this moment forever because he almost lost her. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms. With a start, she touched her stomach. "Malfoy…" He couldn't look at her. "Malfoy…" She whimpered. "What…what happened…is the baby okay?" She whispered her voice cracking. He clutched her tighter and she broke into tears.

They were released two days later. The nursery was a taboo. The curtains were shut and no sunlight poured in. Which was something Hermione was fond of and Malfoy hated but secretly he loved it when she pulled back the curtains and the sunrays would hit her face. She was a breath of fresh air and he could look at her all day. No visitors were allowed and her friends were worried. He caught her sleeping in front of the nursery throughout the following weeks and he didn't have the heart to move her. Malfoy went back to work after two months. They understood if he took longer. The house reminded him of his old happiness. The happiness that was ripped away from him and Hermione.

One day when Malfoy was at work she walked by the nursery. She knew she was sleeping in front of it and wondered why Malfoy didn't move her when she did. She only knew because he would put a pillow under her head and cover her with a blanket each time. This time she was pacing in front of the room. With a deep breath, she strolled inside.

Her heart broke.

It was the exactly the way they left it. Everything was perfect. She picked up the picture of her and the ribbon on her stomach. Hermione stared at it hard and threw it against the wall. She pulled out her wand and screamed, "Reducto." The crib was destroyed and the dresser. The beloved rocking chair and horse was next. She threw everything out of the closet and drawers, tears spilling out of her fast. Looking around, she noticed the wallpaper. The yellow would have been perfect and the baby would have loved the animals prancing around. Hermione can picture their baby clapping her hands and laughing loudly. Rushing forward quickly she ripped the wallpaper off and continued. Not caring her beautiful work was being ruined by her the same hands who painted them. It was tragic. It wasn't fair. It was life. Now everything was destroyed. It was bittersweet. She went to the corner of the room and slid down against the wall, her sobs echoing in the room.

That's where Malfoy found her. He had a feeling something was wrong the second he walked into the house and went upstairs. He checked the other rooms, saving the nursery for last. Malfoy had a feeling she would be there and he was right. There she was, sleeping on the floor, clutching a piece of her beloved wallpaper. Malfoy cradled her against him kissing her on the forehead, the remnants of dried tears still on her face.

He glanced around the room and saw everything was broken. Everything. It was almost a comparison to their own hearts being broken. Almost.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one shot. For some reason it broke my heart writing it even though I never experienced anything like that (Thank God). Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Do let me know what you think and leave me a review! If you have any requests, please let me know and I will try my best to do what I can. Xo.


	4. Start Over

**Start Over**

I'm aware of where you go. Each time you go.

Hermione sighed as she watched the clock tick by. Anytime now, she thought to herself miserably. She hurried and grabbed her book so if somebody was passing by, they thought she was reading. A minute later, the door opened revealing a tall man with red hair.

"Hermione! There you are!"

Hermione closed her eyes, just as she predicted.

Same time.

Every other night.

She should have left a long time ago but she was scared. She was scared of being alone forever. She was scared of the outside world; this was the only world she knew. She was safe here.

"Here I am Ron. Did you need anything?" She asked. Her voice trembled slightly. As usual Ron didn't notice her discomfort.

"Harry fire called me and wanted me to come over for some auror work. Don't know when we'll be done, so don't wait up." He said. This time he didn't even blink an eye when he lied. That's how long he's been doing it. That's how long he was used to hurting her. He walked over, bending over to give her a kiss. At the last second, Hermione turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead.

"See you later." He said heading out. Hermione waited a few minutes before following behind him. She heard the sound of apparition and closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. Things changed so fast and she wondered when things went wrong.

Wasn't she enough for him?

Apparently she wasn't or he wouldn't do this to her. Hermione slipped into bed quietly, cocooning herself into the blanket, trying to feel safe.

When she woke the next morning, she turned to her side noticing how Ron wasn't there. Hurriedly she got ready and grabbed a croissant before leaving for the ministry for work.

"Hey Harry!" She smiled at him as he and Malfoy came up to her.

"Hey Hermione! Ready for a day at work? I bet you are." He said teasing her.

"Ha ha. How was your night? You must have had a good night with Ron and the boys?" She asked him.

"Ron? Why would he be there? He asked Rodney to take his night shift so he can spend some quality time with his lovely wife." Harry replied, giving her a sly wink. Hermione's face instantly dropped.

"Oh oops! I forgot." Hermione said quickly, shaking his head.

"Hah, I bet you did. Some night, huh?" He asked. Malfoy shook his head, grimacing.

"Please Potter. I don't need the image of Weaselbee shagging Granger." He said, shuddering, however his eyes held amusement in them. After working in the same department for a while, Harry and Malfoy became good friends and though at first Ron and Hermione didn't see it, now she did. Hermione could even say that sometimes Harry and Malfoy were closer than Harry and Ron.

You have no idea, Hermione thought as they walked into their offices. Ron came in half an hour late and people looked up curious. Hermione Granger's husband was late? Was that even possible? Hermione looked down, trying to concentrate on her paperwork. Everything was going to change tonight, everything, she promised herself.

For the rest of the day, Hermione followed her daily schedule. Lunch at noon and she was out by five. Flooing home, she took a quick shower before Ron came home. He worked in another department which led him to come home at 6. Hermione prepared dinner and set up the table nicely. However the entire time she was plotting, she would catch him tonight.

This time, Hermione kept a closer eye on his whereabouts around the house. She looked at the clock, and noticed that in ten minutes he would be coming to her, telling her another excuse. A noise was heard from her left and Hermione turned to see an owl. Letting the tawny owl in, it dropped off a letter and turned right back around. Curious, Hermione picked up the letter, opening it quickly.

Same time. Leaky Cauldron.

The note was written in an elegant handwriting. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione carefully sealed it back on. Out of nowhere, Ron came in.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, looking at her frantically. "That's for me!" He said, grabbing it out of her hand quickly. Nodding her head, Hermione walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Ron stepped in the room and Hermione put her book down.

"Yes Ron?"

"Just wanted to say I'm stepping out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Alright Ron."

Kissing her on the top of the head, he left the room. Hermione thought for a second in who she could trust in this task. Harry was out of the question, since he was both their best friend. Ginny? Of course not! She was his sister for Merlin's sake. Who else then? Finally it hit her.

Can you apparate here please? As soon as possible?

Hermione jotted out quickly before owling it. Malfoy. That's who she chose. Malfoy was the perfect person. He wouldn't question it like the others, he would show his support silently, and he would be there for her in his own kind of way. That's what she needed the most right now. Support, not advice. She was done with this marriage. She was done with Ron.

oOo

The next morning the news was everywhere in the Wizarding World. How did they find out so soon even she didn't know. War Hero Ron Weasley cheating on Ex-Gryffindor Princess. She thought about calling sick from work but Hermione wasn't put in Gryffindor for any bloody reason, she would get through this. She was a fighter and she would come out of it with her head held high.

Harry stopped by half an hour before, he looked worse than her and that was saying a lot. He was beyond upset and livid but didn't know what to say. What could he say? That was his best friend cheating on his other best friend. Ron and Hermione were married for five years. When did things get so bad? Hermione thought. Her eyes were about to start watering when Malfoy strolled in. He dropped a package on her desk.

"Kingsley wants these reviewed by tomorrow morning… he said something about people not taking their jobs seriously. I didn't pay attention at all but I got most of it." Malfoy said, with a smirk. Hermione looked up to him with a thankful smile. Malfoy knew she needed a distraction and this was perfect. Work would keep her busy and not think about what happened. This is how she coped in Hogwarts and even after Hogwarts.

"Thanks Malfoy. I'll have them done as soon as possible." She replied, opening the seal of the package. Malfoy turned to leave when he quickly turned back around.

"Oh before I forget. Some idiot left these for you. Now who would do that…?" He said, shaking his head. A beautiful bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her and Hermione grinned at him.

"Yes, what kind of idiot would do that? Hmm? She said, holding back a laugh. Malfoy's eyes had a twinkle in them as he left. She watched him leave, smiling. "Tell the idiot thanks!" Hermione shouted after him. Picking up the bouquet, she smelled them. Conjuring up a vase and adding some water she carefully placed the roses in the vase, admiring the beauty of them. How thoughtful of the idiot.

Hermione owed a lot to Malfoy. He was the one who helped her with the Ron situation. He was always there when she needed a shoulder, even if it meant dealing with her crying. He never mentioned a word of it, offering his support silently. So when she started feeling something different towards him, Hermione didn't question or overanalyze it. She simply let it be and let it work out.

A week later, he brought her food from her favorite bakery. How he knew that was her favorite bakery she had no idea. Again, Hermione didn't question it, enjoying the time they spent together.

When a month later, Malfoy came to ask her to go out and get lunch with him, she nodded yes. Telling him she'll meet him outside, she grabbed her cloak and purse heading to the loo before she met him. Standing in front of the mirror, she fixed her hair and makeup. Lately she took extra care in what she wore to work, wanting to impress Draco. Draco… yes that's what she called him now, it sounded right.

When 8 months came and Malfoy asked her to go to dinner with him, she nodded yes as well. They went to dinner all the time but this was different. A date. That's what he said it was and she blushed. A date? With Draco Malfoy? Despite Ginny being Ron's sister, she was still in contact with Hermione and it was her who helped her out in the end. Coming over, they went through Hermione's closet and examined everything until they both went out to find something new. Ginny found the perfect black dress every woman needed in her closet. With winged liquid eyeliner, red lips, a little blush, long dark lashes, and sexy red pumps Hermione was ready.

"Gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. "Draco's going to die!" Hermione let out a laugh, looking at herself in the mirror. She did look gorgeous, Ginny did an amazing job. Putting the finishing touches on and stepping back for the final look over Hermione felt a bit sad. She knew this was the right thing to do though. Moving on was a must and Draco had been more than wonderful to her.

They agreed to meet at her favorite bakery and he was going to apparate them from there. He had wanted it to be a secret. Draco was already waiting for her and walked towards her when he saw her.

"Breathtaking." He murmured, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed. Hermione really did need to stop doing that. Linking her arm with his, they apparated. The restaurant was perfect. It wasn't too fancy, which Hermione thought it would be. The food was perfect. Everything from the appetizer to dessert was heavenly. Draco and her split a vanilla frosted cheesecake with chocolate covered strawberries on the side. He fed her which made her blush even more and him to smirk.

"How did you like the place?" Draco asked later as they strolled around the villa, window shopping.

"Oh it was wonderful. Delicious food, I honestly didn't know what to pick! Maybe next time I'll get the smoked salmon…"

"Next time?" He asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry…." Hermione started. This time she knew her face was beet red.

"Are you asking me on a date Granger?" He teased.

"No! Oh Merlin…" She stuttered, embarrassed. Draco had the knack of doing that.

"So you're saying you don't want to go on a date with me again?"

"Draco… It's not that…"

"No, I understand. I see how it is. Fine then Granger." Draco said. She let out a loud sigh, ready to walk ahead of him when she felt an arm snake around her and pull her. "Relax." He muttered. Looking up she realized Draco's face was too close to hers. Shyly she looked down, staring at his tie. With his hand, he slowly lifted her face. "I'll love to go on a date with you." He said before kissing her on the lips gently. That night Hermione felt like she was 14 years old again. She was giddy and had the biggest smile on her face. All thanks to Draco. He was the perfect date and Hermione wondered what would have happened if she knew this Draco all those years ago. They had a lot of making up to do especially in the kissing department, Hermione thought.

oOo

"So." Harry walked in her office 10 minutes before and seeing the look on his face Hermione knew why he was in here. He was pacing back and forth and his unruly hair was even unrulier then before.

"Yes Harry?" She patiently asked. Hermione couldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous. Harry was her best friend and his approval meant the world to her.

"Malfoy?" He asked. She sighed and cleared her head. Making eye contact with him, she nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because if he doesn't make you happy, I'll have to kill him." They both laughed but Hermione knew he was somewhat serious. She stood up and walked quickly to Harry, walking into his arms. She didn't need to worry at all; Harry would always be there for her. No matter what. He brought up the dinner at the Burrow that was scheduled every weekend.

"Harry! You know I can't go! I can't see him! Or her! Don't make me!"

"Hermione… The Weasley family miss you. Ignore them! I'll be there, Ginny as well. We won't leave your side." Harry promised. In the end, she reluctantly agreed, only because she missed Molly's cooking and she was still a mother to her despite what happened with Ron.

Now she was standing in front of the Burrow, biting her lip. Was this a good idea? Can she go through this? Plucking up her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione knocked on the door. It opened immediately and revealed the Weasley twins.

"Hermione!" Both enveloped her and she was squeezed tightly.

"Can't…breathe!" Hermione said, her voice muffled.

"Sorry sorry. Do come in."

"Sorry for our shithead brother." Fred said.

"Yes, what an idiot. Leaving you for a bimbo." George said.

"Well we all know Ron isn't the brightest crayon in the box." Fred added. Hermione laughed. These two always knew how to make any situation funny. "We have to warn you now that he's already there with the bimbo. You'll be okay." Fred muttered, squeezing her hand. She nodded her thanks, bracing herself. This was it. Here goes nothing.

Walking into the living room, she plastered on a fake smile though the person she saw first made her gasp out loud as everyone turned to her arrival.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, not expecting him at all. What was he doing at the Burrow? He would never step in here in a million years.

"Hey beautiful." He said loudly even though Hermione was standing a few feet away. He walked over, kissing her cheek, and putting his arm around her waist. Hermione then saw Harry and connected the two together. Giving Draco a hug, she mouthed thank you to Harry. He nodded at her, his arms around Ginny who was grinning.

Dinner was wonderful, as always Molly outdone herself. Draco was the perfect host and Molly's approval of him was very obvious to everyone. She constantly gave Draco extra helpings and completely ignored her youngest son and guest. Even Arthur was having a heart to heart with Draco about muggle appliances. During dessert time, Ginny was about to bite into her vanilla cheesecake topped with whipped cream when Fred yanked it out before she could take a bite.

"Sorry little sis! This one is for Ron's girl!" Lavender Brown looked up, finally smiling, now she was the center of attention. Just as she was about to bite in, the cheesecake exploded all over her face. At first everyone was mortified and then Ginny let out a small laugh, followed by Fleur, and soon everyone was laughing. Grimacing, Lavender tried to use a napkin but the cake would not come off.

"It's not coming off!" She shrieked, standing up quickly. She then, stormed out angrily. Ron continued eating his cheesecake until someone coughed and he looked up.

"Oh yes…!" He muttered before rushing out after her.

"Oh no…poor girl…I think that's when I stepped out the kitchen." Molly said, with a knowing smile on her face.

After the Burrow, Harry and Ginny went to Hermione's place to talk about what happened. Draco had an early meeting and decided to go home to get some rest.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! You should have seen Ron's face! He was furious." Ginny shouted, with glee.

"Well he deserves it." Harry said. Hermione shot him a quick smile. She was so grateful to Harry for bringing Draco, Hermione had thought of asking him but didn't want to make him uncomfortable but Draco was a polite guest, even complimenting Mrs. Weasley's cooking who blushed when hearing his kind words. Later when they were leaving, Mrs. Weasley threw her a sly wink which made Hermione gape. Despite being Ron's mother she still cared for Hermione's happiness. Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodbye and shut the front door. What an eventful night. Soon, another knock was heard and Hermione walked back to the front door, wondering who it was. She was tired and wanted to go to bed soon. Opening the door, she saw Draco standing there still dressed in his Sunday best.

"Draco! Is everything okay?" He didn't say anything and pushed her in, kissing her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He gently pulled out the hair pins which held up her untamable hair.

"Now it is. I have wanted to do that all night." He replied with a smirk. With a laugh, she pulled him in her apartment, shutting the door eagerly.


	5. Midnight in the Garden

**Midnight in the Garden**

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I do hope you know this severity of this mission. Please no screw ups and please no bloody fights." Kingsley said. Malfoy and Granger stood there listening, nodding their heads. Granger had her head down in shame. Their last mission was disastrous since the two of them had an argument which almost led Seamus Finnegan to his capture. Right now he was in the hospital nursing wounds. He was bruised up however the healers said he was to recover soon.

"Yes of course Kingsley."

"Good. Be prepared. Be alert. No mistakes. Ms. Granger, please stay behind. Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go and get ready." Stepping out, Malfoy glanced back to see Granger's back to him and the door shut. He wondered what Kingsley had to say to her.

oOo

At exactly 5:45 p.m. he apparated a block away from Granger's apartment and walked the rest of the way to her place. His dress robes were crisp and new. He looked impeccably good if he said so himself. Their mission was to attend a pureblood socialite dinner for New Year's hosted by Lucius Malfoy. His father invited him and he was to bring a date. Their mission was to extract a vial which Lucius Malfoy wore around his neck at all times. The vial contained important information about past, present, and future riots and attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns. The Ministry of Magic wanted to be fully aware of what exactly they were getting themselves into. It was up to Malfoy and Hermione to claim the vial. Knocking on her door and waiting patiently, he looked over himself once over. For some reason he wanted to look good in front of Granger. However he was the one who was surprised when the door opened and Granger stepped out.

"Well, well, well. Guess Gryffindor's Princess finally lives up to her name." Malfoy said smirking.

"Shut up and let's go. I don't want to waste any time." She replied, adjusting her shawl around her shoulders. Grabbing her wrist, he apparated them out the second they were out of her apartment building. "Malfoy! What the hell! Could have warned me or something…" Hermione shouted, attempting to adjust her hair.

"What?" He said shrugging. "You said you didn't want to waste time." Shaking her head she was about to walk in when he grabbed her wrist gently and stopped her. "Granger, what did Kingsley say to you when he asked me to leave?" For a second Malfoy thought she wasn't going to reply but after a hesitant pause she looked up.

"Kingsley told me I had to do what is necessary to complete this mission."

"Meaning?" He asked. Kingsley could have easily said that to the both of them in the room. She walked a few steps ahead of him and had her back to him.

"Meaning I have to do everything in my power to finish this and get the vial. Even if it means sleeping with the enemy." She turned back around and linked arms with him and he did nothing but let her lead, his brow furrowed. Did he hear that right? Kingsley? Asking Hermione Granger to sleep with the enemy…? Before he got the chance to reply they were asked by a house elf to take their coat and shawl. Granger was pretending to be a coworker from work and she looked exquisite tonight, however her hair was slightly changed to a different tone and facial features were also altered. What bothered him the most was the color of her eyes. They weren't the familiar chocolate brown eyes he was used too. Malfoy decided he liked the old Granger just the way she was and that bothered him more than he let on.

"Draco! My dear son!" A voice said. They turned to see Lucius Malfoy approaching them.

"Father." Draco said politely. "This is my date as well as my coworker Emily Madison."

"The pleasure is mine." Hermione replied, putting her hand forward. Lucius gracefully held her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine Miss Madison." He said, giving her the trademark Malfoy smirk. His was different from Malfoy's. While Malfoy Senior's smirk seemed off and uncanny, Malfoy's was teasing and alluring. Lucius Malfoy snapped his fingers at a waiter with champagne, he handed them glasses, than raised his own and put his wand to his throat.

"Attention everyone… I like to dedicate this toast to my one and only son. To you Draco!" He turned to Hermione next. "And to his lovely date Emily!" The look he gave Hermione made her shiver and not in a good way. The crowded politely clapped as they looked at the newcomers. Hermione received glares from the pureblood mothers exasperating trying to wed their daughters to Malfoy. Thanking his father and nodding at guests Draco played his part very well. He left her to mingle with guests and listen on conversations to retrieve information. Malfoy spend an hour at the bar drinking his way through half the bottles. Sometime later he looked up to pinpoint Granger but she was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he got up and wandered around. Finding a house elf, he asked where his date was.

"Miss Madison headed upstairs with Master Malfoy sir. He stated for no one to bother them." The elf said. Next the elf was panicking; worried Master Malfoy might hurt her. Malfoy recognized the look and bend down.

"It's okay Tuney. You did a good job for telling me. You will be rewarded for your help."

"Oh thank you Master Draco, thank you!"

"Run along now and speak this to no one." Nodding, the elf skipped off, his face exploding with happiness. He could see why Granger was fond of those creatures and what Granger said earlier hit him like bricks. Sleeping with the enemy… Merlin… he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. Thinking back, he should have been smarter in getting the hints and characteristics Granger changed too. Exactly his father's type and preference, he should have stunned himself right there and then for not seeing it earlier. He knew Granger. She would complete this even if it meant sacrificing her pride because it was her job. She would rather die trying than lose. Malfoy slipped out unnoticed and quickly headed upstairs hoping he wasn't too late.

oOo

"Miss Madison, I am quite upset my son hasn't brought you earlier to Malfoy Manor. I think you would find it to your likes." Lucius said, watching her. She felt uneasy but was fully prepared. Lucius Malfoy was still a married man. Purebloods tended to have mistresses on the side and the house elves and even Narcissa Malfoy looked the other way when Lucius brought someone back to his wing. They knew better to intrude. His eyes slowly went down her body and she shivered again. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Hermione moved away from him and walked around the room, examining his possessions. It was a beautiful room painted navy blue. There was something masculine and dark about it which was typical for being a Malfoy. Books lined the shelves, a cigar box on the black coffee table, and pictures of the Malfoy family. Her eyes glanced at a family portrait of just the Malfoy men and she narrowed her eyes to get a closer look at Malfoy junior. Hermione smiled to see how content he looked with his father. The younger Malfoy looked about 10 or 11, still proud of everything his family was made of. How times have changed since then. When she turned back around, Lucius was in front of her, and she stepped back startled. He steadied her, his hand lingering on her bare shoulders.

"Why don't we cut to the chase?" He swished his wand and what she believed to be a solid wall began to separate and open revealing a large canopy bed with a matching bed set similar to the walls. He gently took her hand and tugged at her to follow him. Lucius began caressing her shoulders and neck. Hermione was glued to the spot, nervous and stuck. With another swish, he dimmed the lights and candles flickered causing shadows on the wall. She was slowly moving backwards until her knees hit the bed. Merlin help me… Hermione thought helplessly. Lucius was about to unzip her dress when the door banged open. Both Lucius and she jumped up causing both of them to tumble on the bed before she did Hermione caught a glimpse at her savior. Malfoy. Thank Merlin!

"Evening father." Malfoy said casually strolling in. The scene was almost comical because of how Malfoy was acting. Calm and relaxed. Lucius Malfoy graciously got off and began straightening out his clothes staring his son down.

"Draco."

"Ah. It seemed like I misplaced my date. Thank you for finding her Father. I was beginning to worry…" He turned to her giving her a pointed look which Granger got immediately. She hurried to his side and was out the door in seconds. She didn't need to be told twice. Malfoy turned to follow suit when his father spoke.

"Draco…"

"Good night Father." He firmly stated. He headed downstairs and out to the back where he saw the end of Granger's dress trailing. Malfoy kept a steady distance and saw she stopped at the garden. He grew up playing in this very same garden and was one of the few places he had a good memory of from Malfoy Manor. Someone shouted there was ten minutes to midnight. Finally. A new year. A new start. Malfoy shook his head and scoffed. They'll stick to their resolutions for two weeks and go back to their old ways; at least he stayed the same. He saw Granger staring up at the sky and he joined her. They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Malfoy…"

"Don't."

"No I really need to say this." She said, turning to him. He nodded, saying it was okay to continue. She sighed. "I really thought I could have done it. You know… I thought I could complete this mission and Kingsley would be happy and everything would be alright again."

"Granger, it's okay. You're a good auror and I'm pretty damn good too. We'll be okay. Kingsley can't be too mad at us for not getting the vial." He said. Honestly he wasn't listening to a word she was saying and thinking how good she looked in red.

"Wait what?" She said confused and then her eyes lit up while she reached into her dress and between her breasts.

"Whoa Granger. Take me out on a date first." Malfoy said, giving her a smirk. She blushed and pulled something shiny and clear out. Stepping closer to her he realized it was the vial.

"Hermione Granger, you are fucking amazing." Grabbing the vial he looked at it closer. All this work for this piece of trash, he was in disbelief. He placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Did you think I was getting out of there empty handed? I was definitely taking something with me from Malfoy Manor."

"Two minutes!" Someone shouted and they heard a group of people walking by them. Malfoy stepped closer to her, Granger wasn't paying attention to him as she fiddled with her dress when she looked up Malfoy was directly in her path.

"Is that all you're taking from Malfoy Manor?" He said as his eyes darken. For a second she was mesmerized until she remembered who she was talking too. By then the alcohol had gotten to his head. The buzz he felt was pleasant and he realized all he wanted to do that moment is kiss Hermione Granger senseless.

"Well…uh…" She mumbled. He stepped even closer and their chests brushed against each other's.

"5…4…3…2…" Malfoy had his eyes locked on her lips and Granger was petrified. Was he going to kiss her? He leaned in closer.

"Happy New Year's!" The crowd shouted and cheered. Malfoy was still too close to her and she closed her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and straightened up.

"Happy New Year's Granger." Malfoy said as he walked off. Scowling after him, she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin something special.


	6. Broken Home

**A/N:** A little something for my HP/GW fans. With a twist of course. Don't worry Dramione is in here as well. Disclaimer: There is a bit of swearing in this story. This one-shot is dedicated to a very good friend of mine and was written for him. I hope he enjoys it and I hope everyone here enjoys it as well. Tell me what you think and which one-shot is your favorite! Thanks for reading :)

** Broken Home**

As Harry Potter took his 7th shot, he felt someone sit next to him. He ignored the person and beckoned for another shot. He was at a remote shady wizarding pub and purposely came here knowing the people at the pub didn't gossip and talk. He didn't need the entire Wizarding world to know Harry Potter was an alcoholic. Or about to become one.

"Two glasses of fire whiskey." A voice drawled. Every week he was here, same time and same place and every damn time Malfoy joined him. Harry tried to trick him and go to different pubs but he always managed to locate him. The blonde next to him was reading him and Harry continued pretending he wasn't there. When the glasses were placed in front of them, he murmured thanks and reached for him. They were whipped away from him and placed closer to the blonde. "Those are mine Potter. I think you had enough."

"Fuck you Malfoy." He replied. His head was starting to hurt and he felt the buzz kicking in.

"Yes you would like that." Harry gave him a glare. "But I'm trying to help a mate out now can you make this easy or do I have to stupefy your arse?"

"I'm not leaving. Did Hermione put you to this?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. I'm doing this out of the pureness of my heart and my immense love for the Boy-Who-Lived-Died-and Lived Again." Malfoy said with mockery. Harry gave a dry laugh and asked for another shot and the bartender gave a helpless shrug to Malfoy as he gave another one to Harry. Well Draco Malfoy was a Malfoy and they always got their way. If you can't stop them, join them. He pulled out a handful of galleons and threw them on the table. "Malfoy, you can't bribe the bartender…" However Malfoy cut in and interrupted him.

"Two bottles of your best fire whiskey. Make it good and quick." Malfoy said. The bartender nodded hurrying away and coming back. Opening both of them and putting one in front of Harry he raised his bottle. "To getting sloshed!" He cheered. By the end of the night Harry and Malfoy were beyond intoxicated. Harry was singing some wizarding song and Malfoy watched on amused. The man could never handle his whiskey. "Where is Weaselbee? I'm surprised he isn't here." At this Harry's eyes darkened and he grew quiet. Malfoy noticed and smirked. He's been trying to figure out all night why Harry Potter the Chosen One was drinking away and seemed like he hit a nerve. "What? Problems with your boyfriend? Are you two fighting?" Malfoy taunted. Harry didn't say anything and took another swig from his bottle. "Is Ginny jealous? Does she want in when you two anal each other?" Harry slammed his bottle on the bar table.

"What the fuck Malfoy! You're disgusting." Harry said shaking his head. Malfoy shrugged.

"I'm being serious Potter. Is the She-Weasel jealous? Or should I say She-Potter? No, I think I like She-Weasel better." He said. Harry's eyes darkened even more. Ah so it was about the redhead than. "Don't tell me you two are fighting?" Harry continued drinking. Malfoy sighed. Guess he wasn't getting anywhere with this tonight and threw down more galleons. They were both done for the night and Malfoy grabbed his arm for side apparition back to his place when they reached an alleyway. Malfoy was tired and wanted to be back by his girlfriend's place before she went to sleep. He wondered where Ginny was but didn't care enough to ask. He turned around to floo to her place when Harry mumbled something. "Speak up Potter. Can't hear you." He glanced at Harry and his expression was solemn and tired. Not physically tired but emotionally and mentally. He didn't even look this tired when he was fighting Voldemort.

"I…I think Ginny is cheating on me." He said quietly. Malfoy laughed.

"You sure know how to fuck with me Potter. Think I'm rubbing off on you." Though Harry's face showed no signs of amusement or that he was pulling his leg. Malfoy blinked. He expected a lot of things to surface and come out to the open tonight but this? Fuck. He wasn't ready for this. He sat down and Harry followed suit. They didn't speak for several minutes as they let that set in. "Do you know? For a fact?"

"No."

"Well that's good and…"

"Malfoy, why the hell is a married woman out at 5am?"

"Maybe she's out with her friends?"

"Why would she sneak out when she thought I was in for the night?" Harry gave him a pointed look and he got it.

"How long?"

"Months."

"And no one knows of this?"

"Just you." Malfoy looked at him and saw his eyes downcast. He was fighting back tears and Malfoy had enough. He didn't want to babysit an emotional Harry Potter. He needed to think this out.

"Go to bed Potter. We'll figure this out." Nodding, he got up and headed out stopping at the door.

"Thanks Malfoy. You know you're not so bad. She made the right choice even if you don't think so." Harry said. "Good night." Nodding at him, Malfoy was about to leave but decided not to. He already had a plan to getting to the bottom of this and his lovely girlfriend had to wait he thought regrettably.

oOo

6 a.m.

"Morning She-Weasel." Before he could react a stunning spell was shot at him and he blocked it easily. "My, my, are we jumpy?" He asked narrowing his eyes. It was dark in the room and his eyes were trying to get a good look at her.

"Malfoy! Merlin's pants, so sorry you shocked me. What the hell are you doing in my living room this early in the morning?" Ginny Potter asked, placing her bag and wand on the coffee table.

"Oh just waiting around…for Potter." She didn't get his underlying hint and he smirked. Of course she wouldn't. It would make sense he was waiting for Potter as they did work together in the same department.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon. He's always an early bird." Before she could leave, he flicked his wand and turned on the table lamp next to him. The light was dim though he could see Ginny clearly.

For the first time, Malfoy felt a pang of guilt and sadness for Potter. Ginny looked like perfection. Perfect pink lips and large doe-like blue eyes, long red hair, and a black dress on, Draco Malfoy had to admit she was beautiful. He wondered if Potter's accusation was wrong…

"Well I'm off to bed Malfoy. Long night." She said, yawning. "Help yourself to the fridge, there's some juice and fruit in there." He thanked her and she grabbed her bag walking past him. That's when he realized that what Potter said was true. Through the feminine and sweet perfume on Ginny Potter he could smell something else she concealed.

The undeniable scent of another man on her.

oOo

Malfoy decided to floo to his girlfriend's apartment before he headed home. He needed some distraction and more than usual he really wanted to see her. He saw her in bed, curled up in her endless blankets and pillows. Loosening his suit jacket and taking off his shoes he slid in next to her. She immediately spooned up to him though she was asleep. These are the moments he loved with her. They were natural, carefree, and felt right. Malfoy kissed her on the forehead and Hermione Granger opened one eye.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back. She pulled him in more. He adjusted the sheets around them and took her in. Her curls were wild and untamable. "Ew Draco. You smell like alcohol." He laughed. If Potter was a lightweight, she was worse. He thought back to Potter and thought of Hermione. She would be devastated especially after Weasley cheating on her. Truth be told, Weasley cheating on her was the best thing that happened to Malfoy because it was his second chance to redemption. Like how he helped Hermione, he would help Potter. It was the least he could do he told himself. Hermione and he drifted in and out of sleep. It was the weekend and he promised he would be back later after he showered and got into some clean clothes. Kissing her on the lips, he finally headed home. Malfoy was beyond tired. The second he apparated home he knew someone was there. Two suitcases and a large bag stood by the door and someone was shuffling around in his kitchen. He spotted jet black hair and groaned. Why was Potter everywhere?

"Morning roommate." Harry said, clanging pots around. "Mind if I move in?" Throwing his jacket on the sofa, he strolled to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight." Harry said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue. "And I said I needed a break. I needed to come somewhere secluded and a place she wouldn't find me easily." Malfoy didn't reply and Harry look at him. The blood drained from his face. "It's true isn't it?" The blonde looked away from him. Harry grabbed the nearest chair and sat down on it, his hands on his head, head bowed. Malfoy came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

What the fuck do you say when your mate's wife has been cheating on him?

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

oOo

Two weeks passed by and Potter had turned into a disgusting filthy slob. Besides going to work, he barely ate, barely bathed, and barely slept. He was a wreck. Malfoy decided he had fucking enough. Putting his briefcase on the ground, he surveyed the usual tidy place and then looked at Harry Potter.

"Potter. Potter!" He shouted when Harry didn't say anything. He looked up at him and Malfoy felt some sort of pity than shook himself out of it. Hermione has been questioning Harry's whereabouts as well but Malfoy didn't spill the beans. Despite Hermione being trustworthy, he knew the green eyed man wanted his privacy and isolation. He would come to her when he wanted too and Malfoy respected that. He's been going to Hermione's place more and more, giving excuses when she wanted to come around. Hell, she might as well suspect he was cheating too. "We're ending this tonight. You have the right to know. Go take a shower and get ready." Harry didn't budge and Malfoy toppled the chair over cracking up when Potter fell ungracefully on his arse.

"Fuck you Malfoy." He muttered as he walked to the bathroom.

"You can thank me later." Malfoy said. After Harry took his sweet time getting ready, they ate dinner and were to visit the Potter residence soon. Harry kept pacing the floors. "You're going to worn out my Persian rug." Malfoy scowled. He stopped and sat down than and started tapping his foot next. Sighing Malfoy walked to the floo. "Let's go." They apparated to Harry's house and it seemed like no one was home. Malfoy heard a thump and shuffling upstairs. He pointed to his lips and motioned upstairs. Nodding at his silent signals, both men headed up the stairs, careful not to make a peep. They wanted to see if anything was out of the ordinary. They heard low murmurs from the master bedroom and Malfoy had an idea before they even got there. He heard a throaty moan and froze. Before he could reach out to stop Harry, he swung open the door which banged open, Malfoy following. Everyone froze because the scene in front of them was definitely not ordinary whatsoever.

"What the fuck!" Harry and Malfoy shouted at the same time.

"Harry!"

"Oh shit…"

"Oh shit is right Longbottom. Care to ask why you're fucking Harry Potter's wife?" Nobody answered since the view in front of them was horrifying and surely would haunt Malfoy for the rest of his life. Ginny Potter had her legs on Neville Longbottom's shoulders. He was still inside her, quickly pulling out. They clumsily covered themselves. Harry was stuck and then quickly turned and walked off.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny shouted as she conjured up a bathrobe and ran out after him. It was just Malfoy and Neville left and the smirk Malfoy gave Neville had him thinking back to their Hogwarts days. Fuck, Neville thought. He was in deep shit.

10 minutes later, Malfoy was cleaning up his bloody knuckles. Longbottom deserved his blows and every single one of them. He didn't owe Harry anything but he'd like to think that Harry would do the same for him. He ventured out to find them talking downstairs. He walked quietly, not wanting to interrupt yet interested in what they were talking about.

"You hurt me Ginny. Here I was for two weeks devastated and heart broken and this is what you been doing? Fucking Neville? Was he worth it?" Ginny was crying and attempted to reach out to Harry but he shrugged her off. "I don't want you touching me." She nodded understanding. He walked to the fireplace mantle and stared at a picture of Ginny, him, and their 3 year old son James. He picked up a picture of Ginny and him at their wedding day and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered and Ginny cried harder. "I…I think I'm done Ginny. With us. With this marriage. I swear I tried. I loved you and fuck, I still love you. But you…you broke me. I'm fucking broken."

"Harry please. I'm sorry. Please just give us another chance." He ignored what she was saying and stared at their sleeping son on the couch. Harry tried to figure out his next words carefully as he took off his wedding ring and handed it to her.

"I suppose I can take this ring off since it doesn't represent anything anymore. I'm leaving and I'm taking James with me." At this Ginny stopped all movement.

"What? You can't do that." It pained Harry to say that especially since he grew up without a mother yet he had too. It was necessary. He couldn't have James around that. His son deserved better. They both did. "You can't take my son away from me! From his own mother!"

"Watch me." Harry said and Malfoy saw the fierce look of determination. "You're not fit for a mother. When you are ready to be a good mother and a proper one at that, than you know where to find us." He walked to his sleeping son and picked him up who tightened his hold on his dad.

"Daddy? Where are we going?" He asked sleepily.

"Home son, home." Harry replied tired.

"Daddy! We are home!" The toddler thought this father was playing games with him. Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a sad smile. With a flick of his wand the rest of his stuff and James' was packed and vanished.

"No son. This isn't home. Not anymore."


	7. Can't Stop

**Can't Stop**

Heavy breathing can be heard in the tiny room. The room was in the Ministry of Magic, held only for certain criminals.

Deatheaters.

That's where Draco Malfoy found himself. His robes were tattered and his once crisp white shirt was stained with blood.

His blood.

Thanks to Auror Granger who was standing in front of him, breathing as heavily as him. Throwing hex after hex after him was making her beyond exhausted but she promised she wouldn't stop.

She couldn't stop.

Hermione had gone through hell and back because of this man and she would punish him for everything he ever did. Everything. Tortured, physically and mentally, raped, cursed, and what not, Hermione Granger was surprised that she was even alive. It was someone's blessing that saved her life. Harry and Ron's, they spent months attempting to locate her desperately. Voldemort personally gave Draco Malfoy herself as a prize. He told Malfoy to do whatever he wanted to do with her. Which he did.

He destroyed her.

He ruined her.

He hurt her.

He promised he wouldn't.

He broke his promise.

Hermione scoffed at the thought and shook his head. Why did she believe him? The Aurors were giving her 20 minutes alone with him and she planned to use her time wisely. Looking at the clock, she saw she had 5 minutes last. Placing her bangs behind her ear and stalking toward him she lifted his face. He was bruised and beaten but the man was still beautiful. Hermione used her strength to pull him up and push him against the wall.

"You're a coward." She whispered, staring at him. He laughed making her angrier.

"Everything I did was for you Granger." She blinked and shook her head again. He was trying to get in her head again. This is what he did. This is how she fell for him the first time. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. Taking one last look at him, she punched him square in the face. Hermione smiled, the second time was definitely a lot more satisfying than the first. Picking up her Auror robes she opened the door to leave.

"Granger…I still love you." He said softly. Her eyes widened but she kept her composure. She knew if she looked at him she would fall so she bit her lip hoping tears wouldn't fall. She realized she can't stop hating him ever. It was engraved in her. However she can't stop loving him either.

"Fuck you Malfoy. She said. "Fuck you." As she slammed the door behind her.


	8. Once Again

**Once Again**

The door banged open and cold air swept in; making him shiver despite his heavy coat and wool scarf that was wrapped around him.

His acquaintance was late. Malfoy checked his watch impatiently, huffing.

"Sorry."

"Save it Potter. You do this every time."

"I'm half blood." Harry joked. "We're never on time like you purebloods." Draco smirked, shaking his head. If someone told him earlier that Potter and him were going be good mates he would have cursed them into oblivion. Here they were. 8 months later.

"The waiter came 5 times." Draco grumbled. Harry laughed and motioned for the waiter to come once again.

"Mr. Potter! It's..it's..it's…"

"The pleasure is mine." Harry replied and the waiter turned red, nervous in meeting the famous Harry Potter.

"Oh please. Get a hold of yourself. Don't piss on yourself. " Malfoy retorted, sitting up straighter. The waiter blinked, straightened himself out, clearing his throat. They both ordered and sent the waiter off.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Harry asked.

"No. That's why I'm here Potter. Merlin…"

"Alright. Alright. Well… I don't know how to say this."

"Spit it out Potter, I don't have time for this." Malfoy said impatiently. Harry sighed.

"Hermione's coming back. Tomorrow."

Malfoy looked up startled. Eight months ago, his obsession with Granger started. It wasn't anything to do with love. Bloody hell, he couldn't even tolerate her sometimes. However he wanted to say thank you to her. Thanking her for saving his life and bringing him back to St. Mungos. He could have died that night if Granger didn't bring him back. The auror mission had gone horribly wrong and Malfoy was leading the first group of aurors to their doom, while Granger was bringing in the second group as planned. Granger ran into the scene even though protocol told her to stay out until more reinforcements came in. They were a team, she argued. Her team needed her and she was going in. Thanks to her, the first team came out alive. Hurt, damaged, and broken, but at least alive. The aurors who did the paperwork were saying if they were there for another five minutes, they would have all died. Apparently Granger also stayed with him for weeks straight to see him being properly taken care of and then a new mission came and she reluctantly had to leave.

"Is she now?" He asked in a monotone voice. Though inside he grew anxious with worry, here was his chance, finally.

"Well now here's your chance. Maybe your obsession with her will finally stop." Harry joked, cutting up his food the waiter brought. Draco scowled.

"I'm not obsessed with her. Malfoy's don't like owing anything, that's all."

"Of course. That's it." Harry responded, with a twinkle in his eye. "You know she asks about you?"

"Really?" Malfoy grasped what he asked and mentally kicked himself. "Oh what does she say?" He asked calmly.

"Oh nothing." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

oOo

Draco stormed in Harry's office, wondering where the hell Granger was. Potter said she would be back today and he was pacing in front of her office an hour before so he can get the thank you over with. Granger's secretary came in and said that something was wrong because Granger is never late. Draco saw Potter and was about to say something when he turned around, his face white.

"Potter? What is it?"

"Malfoy…they…same thing happened…oh Merlin…" Potter stuttered, clearly flustered. The blood drained and Malfoy knew exactly what he was talking about. Immediately he turned around and left the ministry quickly. He jogged to the nearest alley and apparated to the location. It was almost like the situation was happening again though this time in his point of view. The second team was out there frantically pacing.

"Auror Malfoy! The first team…oh merlin…I think they're hurt!" Jones, a newly trained Auror said panicking. Malfoy continued on, blasting his way through the rubble and dirt. "We're not allowed in!" Jones shouted. He attempted to stop the blonde and Malfoy spun around. Now he was pissed.

"Jones! You will listen and you will listen carefully. If you want to keep your damn job than assemble the team! Follow through with a rescue mission. Make a V formation and go in. Tight lines and no one gets separated! No one!" He yelled in the man's voice. With wide eyes the man nodded understanding. Malfoy then stormed in by himself. It was dark and eerie. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of him.

"Lumos." He muttered, treading lightly. He didn't want any surprises or anything to cave in. Someone was groaning and he walked quickly to the woman and kneeled down.

"My hand…it's being crushed." She whispered softly, evidently in pain.

"Hold on." Saying a levitating spell he lifted the large rock and away from her hand, next saying a healing spell and bandaging up the hand. "Expecto Patronum." A patronus of a wolf ran around the place before it came in front of Malfoy. "Get help. Immediately." He carried on as the wolf went the opposite way and finally realized the brown mess of curls Hermione Granger called hair. Sighing with relief, he moved her hair away from her face.

"Malfoy?" She asked. They made eye contact and she tried to move but couldn't.

"Granger! Are you hurt?"

"Yes. My ankle, I think it's twisted or something." Taking her ankle in his hands, he pressed lightly and she jumped.

"Think you're right. Can you stand?" Shaking her head, he helped her up and before he could change his mind, he picked her up. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he walked the rest of the way out. He realized she was light and petite. He then realized she was staring at him. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow at her. Not breaking eye contact, she smiled.

"You look good Malfoy." He laughed. Leave it to Granger to compliment him at this moment.

"Good to see you too Granger." He saw the light ahead and he realized something else. That Potter was right. That all these months he felt something for her and that was his love for Hermione Granger.


	9. Burning Desire

**Burning Desire **

"And Draco Malfoy catches the winning snitch! The Crossbows have won!" The announcer yelled. The crowd erupted with cheers and shouts. The stadium was soon filled with confetti and fireworks He made a victory trip around the pitch before he landed on the ground. Seconds later he was crushed with his teammates landing on him. They won. They actually did it. They were officially in the Quidditch World Cup now. Malfoy could swear he could taste victory. Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum came bolting at him next, tackling him. They were all laughing as they walked towards the locker rooms.

"I'm glad you finally stopped checking your hair and did something for once!" Weasley said, jabbing him while the team roared with laughter.

"Shut it Weasley. My hair managed to look good and I got the snitch."

"Then vhy is it messed up?" Viktor asked. Panicking, Malfoy ran to the nearest mirror.

"No! It isn't." He shouted back as the team laughed harder. Malfoy kept turning left and right to make sure his hair was still nice and sleek. Realizing what happened, he threw a punch at him in the arm, laughing himself. Okay they got him there.

"Victory dinner at my place!" Malfoy shouted as his team players cheered.

oOo

The doorbell rang and Malfoy adjusted his dress robes before he opened the door. For the first time he was hosting a dinner party for his close friends. Malfoy played Quidditch professionally and invited some of his Quidditch friends and Ministry friends. It was the first time some of them were coming over since the war. After his separation with his wife Astoria and the birth of his son Scorpius, his pride and joy, Malfoy didn't bother with guests anymore. He preferred going to their houses or meeting them somewhere local. At first he ran a business with his best friend Blaise Zabini. He let Zabini take over fully though they co owned the company and he pursued Quidditch. The business and his career were doing well. His jobs required him to travel consistently leaving his 4 year old son to a nanny. The nanny was young, beautiful, and fully trained. Malfoy trusted her completely in raising his son. Putting a grin on, he opened the door completely.

"Potter, Weasel, Granger, Weaselette." He said, nodding at them and stepping aside.

"Malfoy." They greeted. The men shook hands while Malfoy gave Hermione and Ginny a quick hug.

"Do come in. The Slytherins are already here and wants to revisit some memories." Groaning, they walked toward the living room, the rest of the party looked around awed. Malfoy sure did know how to impress. After Hogwarts, they put their differences aside, sort of, though Ron and Malfoy still managed to have their usual arguments with less spite now. "Dinner will be ready at 7. Wine?" He asked. They nodded and he handed them glasses. They all exclaimed as they greeted one another. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Viktor Krum all stood up to meet the newcomers. They exchanged kisses and hugs.

"Herm-oh-ninny. It's been too long."

"Viktor." Hermione said, smiling. He brought her in close and kissed her on both cheeks while she blushed. "It's been too long."

"I have wondered. Why you no come to our games? We are good, no?" He asked her.

"Sorry mate, she doesn't want to see you." Malfoy said.

"Or me." Ron added and the group laughed as they teased Hermione about her past relationships. It was well known to everyone Malfoy liked Hermione but refused to acknowledge the feelings and so did Hermione. Both were too stubborn to admit it first.

"Oh hush. Work has been busy." She said embarrassed. As the girls chatted the boys started the topic about Quidditch. Soon it was dinner time and they all headed toward the dining room.

Dinner was extravagant. Why wouldn't it be? The group retreated back to the living room for some more wine and small talk. As the night went on Hermione realized she drank too much wine.

"Draco? Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway, go left, and it'll be the last door to the right." Making sure to remember the information she nodded. She was just about to leave the bathroom when Hermione smelled something funny. Like something was burning. She looked down the opposite way and her eyes widened. Smoke. "Granger!" Someone shouted. She was paralyzed. Smoke? Was the manor on fire? "Granger!" A male voice shouted.

"I'm here!" She shouted back trying to get her voice back. The hallway was getting foggy and her eyes were watering. Questions ran through her head. How was this possible? Was this a trick? How did the fire start? Most importantly did someone purposely start the fire? Someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders and she yelped. "Thank goodness Granger! We couldn't find you!"

"Sorry I couldn't find the bathroom you were talking about! What happened?" She said jumbled.

"Fire. It started on the west wing. Everyone's evacuating and I came to find you. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they both ran. They were upstairs and were about to go down the stairs when Malfoy stopped out of nowhere.

"Malfoy! Come on! What's wrong?" Whatever color was left on his face drained. All he said was one word.

"Scorpius."

Hermione's face drained too.

"He's in the west wing with his nanny but I have no idea if he got out. The others… I don't know if they managed to get out either." He said stunned. "I have to go."

"Malfoy stop!" Hermione said, taking his hands. He blinked and looked down at her. "Get it together! We need to focus." He nodded. Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin for her presence or he wouldn't have known what to do. She always knew what to do in risky situations. "You get the others. I'll get Scorpius. West Wing right?"

"Yes. Okay. Please be careful. Send me a patronus when you two are safe." She agreed and was about to leave when he pulled her back. "Granger…I do mean it. Please be careful." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly before running down the stairs. She paused for a second before doing the same though she ran toward the west side of the manor. She needed to think and with Malfoy kissing her her head was going even crazier. Hermione heard movement behind a door and brought out her wand. The smoke was thicker here and it was hard to breathe. She instantly said a spell to put a bubble around her head. Storming in she sighed with relief. The nanny.

"Nora! Are you okay?"

"Madam Granger! I'm fine. But young Mr. Scorpius! He's nowhere to be found… I've looked for him everywhere. We got separated and it was hard to see." Nora exclaimed. Her hair was a mess and her arms looked severely injured. Hermione was glad she was alive for she was fond of the nanny.

"Nora, I need you to leave. You're hurt." She looked around the room and saw a broom.

"Can you fly?" She nodded and Granger handed her the broom. "Reducto." She shouted and the glass on the window shattered.

"What about Mr. Scorpius? I can't leave him."

I'll find him! You go please! I can't have you both hurt. Go find Draco and the others, check if they're safe!"

"Please be careful madam!" The nanny said and jumped on the broom zooming past her and out the door. Hermione turned back and began to think. Where would you be if you were a 4 year old child and scared? Somewhere safe. Somewhere that reminded you of good times. Having an idea she continued on the hallway and went inside the master bedroom. Checking the bathroom and under the bed she didn't find Scorpius anywhere and was frightened.

"Scorpius!" She yelled exasperated. Her bubble wasn't helping and she was starting to have coughing fits. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled around. Seeing there was a walk in closet she opened the door quickly and got inside. Catching her breath she heard something and raised her head to see the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy looking back at her. "Oh Scorpius…I've been looking for you hun." She muttered. Her voice was calm and collected, not wanting to scare the child. Hermione knew Scorpius was having trouble with his magical abilities and speech and Nora was helping him.

"Where's Daddy?" The boy asked. He had something in his hand and a backpack on.

"He's fine. Do you know who I am?" He shyly nodded and came to her. She clutched him tightly and picked him up.

"Hermione Granger. Hogwarts graduate. Auror. Author of three books. SPEW founder and director." The boy stated. Hermione was flattered and impressed.

"Well you sure do know your facts."

"Daddy talks about you a lot." The boy said smiling at her and she smiled back. Noticing they were wasting time, she opened the door to leave but the heavy fog made her quickly shut it. She put him down and took his hand. "There's a balcony." He said tugging her hand and they jogged to the other door. Hermione looked down and gulped. Merlin…the fall was long. Quickly transfiguring a nearby vase to a harness and straps she hooked Scorpius on safely.

"Ready to go?" She asked him lifting him over the balcony rails and gently lowering him slowly. "Are you okay?" She shouted. The fire had reached the master bedroom and balcony. Hermione could feel the hot flames licking her legs and she wanted to scream with pain. Shaking her head she focused on her goal which was getting Scorpius to safety. Before she could react she saw the balcony was dislocating from the manor and she attempted to lower Scorpius even more. The balcony groaned with the heat blaring on it and before she could think twice Hermione leaped over the rails going down the rope and Scorpius holding on to her. Her worst nightmare came true. The balcony was falling and they were going to be crushed under all the weight. Her motherly nature swept in and she began reciting spell after spell. The last thing she remembered was Scorpius' tiny fingers wrapped around her neck and his head buried under the crook of her neck, she managed to hold him tighter before she saw black.

oOo

"Not a scratch sir. It is truly amazing." A healer spoke quietly discussing the condition of Scorpius Malfoy. "No bruises, scratches, bleeding, or anything. There were some marks but just soot marks from the fire. Water and soap will get that right off!" The healer said. She sighed with relief to see the Malfoy boy was unharmed.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Healer Kelly. I appreciate this." Malfoy replied.

"Don't thank me. Thank Ms. Granger. I believe I found 14 different traces of protective spells on your son. She must have placed them as they were falling. That woman is remarkable." He silently agreed as he lightly smoothed down his son's hair. He was sleeping peacefully and Malfoy saw the innocence in his sleeping face. He thanked the stars his son was safe and alive. He was forever in Granger's debt. "There was something interesting which I would like to discuss about, if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course."

"Despite Ms. Granger's injuries and burn marks there was something else I wasn't able to place until I got an idea. There was a protective shield placed on her so the rubble wouldn't hurt her and it wasn't from her own wand." Malfoy looked up at the healer confused.

"How is that possible Healer? It was only her and my son."

"Precisely. I believe as young Scorpius Malfoy saw the mayhem around him, he wanted to help however without a wand he couldn't. Something in him desired to help Ms. Granger, and unintentionally seeped out. I believe your son saved Ms. Granger as much as she did."

"What…what are you trying to say Healer Kelly?" Malfoy asked uncertainly. He had a clue though didn't want to get too happy with the thought.

"I'm saying Mr. Malfoy." She said with a smile. "That Scorpius Malfoy has magic flowing in his blood. Congratulations." Standing up, she patted him on the back and exited. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he grabbed his son hugging him, not caring if he woke up.

"Daddy?"

"Hi son. How are you feeling?" Yawning, the boy smiled and hugged his dad back.

"Fine daddy! A little tired but they gave me chocolate pudding for lunch! It was great." He laughed at his child's innocence.

"You were awake the entire time right?" Nodding sheepishly, Scorpius lowered his eyes. Smirking Malfoy looked at his son fondly. A Malfoy through and through. Of course he was eavesdropping with his conversation with the healer.

"So Ms. Hermione is okay?"

"Yes son. She's fine just recovering. She saved you from getting hurt. We must thank her." Scorpius was deep in thought and Malfoy waited patiently for him to talk.

"Daddy did I save Ms. Hermione too?" He nodded and he smiled. "I remember not wanting her to get hurt and I kept thinking that daddy! I concentrated and something just happened. It was amazing." Malfoy smiled seeing his son talk about magic. He reacted the same way. "Daddy… do you like Ms. Hermione?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good. I like her too."


	10. Give Me Love

**Give Me Love**

A lone man stood in the room staring at the ground. He stared long and hard. He was deep in thought. There was a body on the ground and he sighed as he continued staring. He wondered why he didn't pass like the others. He wondered what was keeping him back. Or who was.

oOo

The Ministry of Magic was a blur in the mornings. Flying memos, people flooing in and out, visitors, and workers running around the place. Though to Draco Malfoy the day almost seemed content and peaceful. His wizarding robes were crisp and fine. He brushed away invisible lint and continued on, nodding at his coworkers and visitors. He thought about writing a letter to his daughter and son and headed to his office whistling.

oOo

He took his beautiful wife out to lunch. A cozy Italian place because their shrimp alfredo pasta and garlic bread was to die for. He stared at her while she talked animatedly, telling him about her morning as he sipped on red wine. Even though they only been away for each other for hours Draco still missed her. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in closer and kissed her on the lips shutting her up. At first she looked offended but the smile she gave him after she leaned back made him smirk.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I know."

oOo

After work he went to the bar with his close friends and as they laughed and drank he reminisced the good old times with them. He realized Potter was staring at him funny and Draco raised his eyebrow at him. Shaking his head, Potter ordered them another round of shots. He tipped the bartender a hefty tip and left early wanting to be reunited with his wife.

oOo

Hermione was pouting because she wanted to go out for dinner but Draco insisted they stayed in. The kids were with Grandma Malfoy for the weekend and he had her all to himself. Though the kids were all grown up and out of Hogwarts they loved going to the Weasley's and Malfoy Manor for sleepovers and hangouts. Despite not going out, Hermione wanted them to dress nicely for dinner. A romantic dinner for two. Smoked tilapia, vegetables, a tossed salad, and brown nice were set on the table. Candles flickered and Draco smiled at the thought of it all.

He was so blessed.

After dinner he sat in the porch swing with Hermione, her head on his shoulder. Their hands were entwined and he could tell she was dozing off. He stared at her face, trying to memorize her face.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her on the head and hugging her tighter.

"I love you Draco." She mumbled in her sleep and he laughed.

"Hermione? Can I tell you something?" One eye opened and she blinked.

"This better be good Draco Malfoy. I was so comfy!"

"You know I love you right?" She looked at him and nodded. "A lot right?"

"Yes yes. I know. You're scaring me…"

"I just wanted you to know and never forget that because of you I'm alive. You gave me hope and kindness and love and everything someone needed to feel complete. I can never repay you. This heart of mine will forever beat for you." This time she shut him up by kissing him.

"Draco Malfoy I don't know where this is coming from but look around you. This house, this love, our children, only you gave this to me, no one else and no one else will. The debt is repaid. I gave you hope well you gave it right back. I gave you love and you gave it right back. I gave you kindness…well I guess you were kind…a little." She said laughing. He stared at her again and she blushed. As he gently laid her back and positioned himself in between her legs he kissed her deeply and poured all the love he had inside himself to her. He made love to her right there and then. He didn't care who saw. Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms he looked down on her and she looked up.

"Can I show you something?" He asked and she nodded. Standing up and taking her hand he led her to the master bedroom. She opened the door, stopped, and turned back quickly. Her eyes shifted back to the room and back to him. There on the ground was a motionless and unmoving Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Draco! Oh my god! Draco!" She shouted as she ran to Draco's side. The real Draco. Because the real Draco didn't greet his coworkers this morning. Or take out his beautiful wife to lunch because he forgot. The real Draco didn't hang out with his friends after work and he certainly didn't eat dinner stating he was too busy with work. As Hermione attempted to revive the real him, with tears in her eyes, he gazed down at the two of them and smiled. He was somewhere in the middle of passing the veil but not yet passing through.

This is what he was supposed to do. This was how his day was supposed to be. Simple and spent with his loved ones.

At age 62, Draco Malfoy passed away by a heart attack. Something bright was behind him and his smile grew.

He saw the light.

Glancing back at his wife to get one more look, he carried on, walking toward the light and finally feeling that everything was okay. In the end, everything always was.


	11. Stormy Ocean

**Stormy Ocean**

"The Wizengamot Court states that Draco Malfoy will be sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for letting Death Eaters into Hogswart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, and being affiliated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His parole will be negotiable in fifteen years."

With that it was over. Draco shut his eyes. He would never see the day of light again. Azkaban would rip him apart and drive him insane. He prayed he would die there. He hoped that an angry wizard or witch killed him while he was being moved. He looked up and instantly noticed the Golden trio sitting in the first row of benches. He looked at Weasley first; though his expression was neutral, Draco could almost feel the gloating coming from his presence. Of course he would be happy, finally a Weasley has triumphed a Malfoy. Potter was next, his stance was rigid and his face hard. His hair was possibly even crazier than it was before and he looked like he was in deep thought. Finally his eyes landed on Granger, who was madly scribbling on a notepad. She would constantly dip her quill in her inkpot to continue whatever she was writing. He stared at her the longest. Granger most likely felt his eyes on her and looked up to make eye contact with him. She offered him a shy smile which he tried to return. It was ironic considering where he was headed.

"Come on Malfoy." An Azkaban guard muttered. The guard knew how it was in there. Malfoy had only been there for two months awaiting the trial, how will he live for another fifteen years? Slowly he got up; trying to get everyone's face mesmerized even the trio's. He felt eyes on him but he refused to look. He couldn't. Those eyes would break him and Malfoys don't break. Well at least not to the public eye.

18 years old and he was going to Azkaban. It was too late, even being a Malfoy won't help him now. He stared down at his forearm narrowing his eyes.

One bloody mistake.

Just one.

It took one mistake for his life to crumble and fall apart. The day he took his mark was the day he cursed himself to hell. Malfoy could hear his mother's quiet tears in the background and he gulped, closing his eyes he counted to five and reopened them. It was not the time to break especially in front of his mother. She needed to know he was fine. That he was going to be okay. Even if it meant he wasn't going to be.

oOo

"Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy insists your presence before he is headed to Azkaban." The Golden Trio looked up as they heard those words.

"No! You're not going to go see him Hermione. Let the git rot."

"Ron!" She gasped, giving him a glare she stormed off to the room. She could hear voices in the room and saw Narcissa Malfoy in his arms crying quietly. He was whispering something in her ear but when he saw Hermione he straightened up. Narcissa quickly exited the room as Hermione watched.

Though she was crying, Narcissa Malfoy still managed to look beautiful. Shaking her head she made eye contact with Malfoy.

"I need a flavor." He asked, more like ordered. Hermione inclined her head to show she was listening. He didn't have to ask, she would do it. Maybe because she owed him her life. Or maybe because she cared. Or maybe it was because she loved him.

And him? She would never know. She would never know how he felt about her or if he even did. It was too late for them.

"I need you to take care of mother for me. This is going to kill her." And it did. Narcissa didn't last two years without her son. She died of a broken heart.

"Is that it?" She asked. He nodded and she was crushed. Nodding as well, Hermione turned to head out.

"Granger?" She stopped, her back to him, closing her eyes. "Thank you. For everything." Turning her head she looked him in the eyes, memorizing him. She looked at his eyes last. Stormy as the ocean. Hermione always managed to get lost in them.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

oOo

Fifteen years passed by. Fifteen long years. Hermione knew that. Malfoy knew better. She never settled down and the boys always wondered why. Ron tried. He really did. Hermione loved Ron but she wasn't in love with him. He was safe, too safe. She knew she would be content with him however never happy. He would give her everything but nothing she wanted. He would shower her with love and joy but she didn't have the heart to return it back.

Azkaban destroyed Draco Malfoy. After 15 years there he lost himself.

The once tall and proud man was shriveled and broken. Their days consisted of staying indoors and small talk. Draco barely spoke unless it was needed. Their nights consisted of nightmare from him as Hermione sat up all night holding on to him, whispering feverishly in his ear saying everything was okay.

It wasn't. 16 months passed and he was slowing healing. He was getting back to being his old self and Hermione was beyond proud of him.

In the mornings they ate breakfast together and Hermione thought back to how things were perfect 15 years ago. Things were different now and she wondered how life would be different if she ended up with someone else. She shook her head, ashamed of herself. She loved Draco with everything she had and more. Life wouldn't be the same without him. As she looked at him eating his pancakes she smiled at him. He needed a haircut. Soon. He looked up feeling her eyes on him and he smiled back. Her smile grew even more.

He'll get through this and she'll help him. That was a vow she made to herself.

"Thanks for breakfast Granger. I don't know how you do it. These pancakes always taste amazing." As he sipped on his coffee, she retrieved his coat for him. He slipped it on and she grabbed his briefcase for him. When she turned towards him, he was on his knee, a ring on in his hands.

"Will you marry me?"

She froze.

"Draco! Oh my god!" She exclaimed. He stood up fast and hugged her tight. She smelled his cologne and hugged him tighter. Her happiness was sky high.

"Perfect. Just the reaction I wanted. She'll love it." Hermione froze again.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Astoria? I was practicing on you! I'm going to ask her to marry me later tonight. Perfect right?" Hermione stepped back then and looked at him, trying to hold herself together.

"Perfect. She'll love it Draco." She whispered, staring everywhere but at him. She couldn't. If she did, she would break down right in front of him and that was another vow she promised he would never see.

"You're the best Granger." He said hugging her again. "I love you." She gave him a weak smile and he kissed her on the cheek as he picked up floo powder. The last thing she saw was his eyes on her.

Stormy as the ocean.

Forever her weakness.

The second Draco whisked away her knees buckled and she fell on the floor. Within minutes she was curled up and she couldn't stop the lone tear that fell from her eye. She didn't want too.


	12. Come Home

**Come Home**

As the wind blew through her hair, Hermione shivered at the slight breeze. She was waiting for her husband of three years. Every evening she sat out there on the front step waiting for him to apparate within the perimeters. She never missed a day and she never planned too. She eagerly awaited and wondered if he would like dinner tonight. Hermione wasn't the best cook but tonight she tried for him.

On cue, Hermione heard the apparition noise and jumped up smiling. Finally he was here. Even hours away from him were hard. Hermione never thought she would feel so empty without her husband however that's the case when you meet your soulmate. You can't bear to be away from them and you miss them terribly when they're gone. Working from home didn't help at all either since they reminded her of him starting from their wedding pictures to his lingering smell. That man always smelled good.

It was hard to admit it at first, though Hogwarts beloved princess was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy. As she walked towards the noise, Hermione heard another round of apparition and stopped immediately. Narrowing her eyes and flicking out her wand she was cautious as two people strolled up into her lawn.

"Harry! Blaise!" She exclaimed. "What a pleasure! But do excuse me for a second, Draco is coming home!" She said, stretching her neck trying to see over them. Their faces were solemn and she placed her wand back in her pocket.

"Hermione…"

"No…don't tell me…." But she knew. Their faces gave it away. Something was wrong. Something bad happened and she couldn't bear the thought of losing Draco however she needed to know. "What…what happened?"

"He's hurt. Badly. He's at St. Mungos." Blaise spoke, his eyes downcast. Draco was his best mate and he knew Hermione would break into pieces if something was to ever happen to Draco. Before they can react, Hermione disapparated away.

oOo

"Draco Malfoy! I'm his wife! Please!" Nodding, the mediwitch pointed her to the right door. "Thank you!" Hermione called as she ran off to the room. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open and slowed her step. Seeing Draco lying there helpless broke her heart and she gently reached for his hand. He opened one eye and squeezed her hand. Holding back tears, she smoothed his hair out with her other hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Shitty."

"Maybe I can get the…"

"Granger?"

"Yes…?"

"Just stay here." Nodding, she waved her wand so the chair would come closer to the hospital bed.

Later that night she wound up in the small and tight bed with her husband. In the past five years she never slept without him in the same bed and she didn't intend that to change. Even when they dated for two years she would always spend the night with him. They were squished and stuffy but it was nothing compared to the joy she had knowing Draco was going to be better.

"I want you to come home." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He was half asleep and Malfoy pulled her in closer, his face in the crook of her neck.

"I am home." He said. "Home is wherever you are."


	13. The Walking Dead

**A/N: **It's Sunday, you know what it means. The Walking Dead. One of my favorite shows, so if you're a Walking Dead fan, you might like this! Enjoy. Xo.

**The Walking Dead**

Their small hut was a luxury and a burden at the same time. It had everything it needed. Fenced gates and hidden within the forest. The small fires they burned weren't detected easily so they were able to eat cooked meat with the berries and fruit they found around the forest. Food was scarce but they managed. The hut had three rooms and a bathroom. Thank Merlin they had running water and a shower as well. There was a well a few feet from the hut though sometimes it felt too crowded. There were 13 people in the hut and they all had to cram tightly within the walls. Fred always joked that 13 was an unlucky number and though he would never admit it aloud, Draco believed him.

Some days were overbearing and hectic but they managed. They were alive, safe, and unbitten. That was enough for all of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and him shared one room. McGonagall, Snape, the twins another and the Arthur and Molly shared the third with their eldest son's daughter Victoire and Teddy Lupin. Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur were bitten earlier that year and their daughter was left behind. Teddy's parents were killed in the battle. The other Weasley children were nowhere to be found and the Weasley matriarch prayed each day they were alive and well somewhere. The outbreak of the walking dead was too deadly and they had to run before the abomination grew even deadlier. They all had chores and each person was responsible for something. The Golden Trio and Draco were on food duty. Their job was to hunt down food for the rest of the group. The boys paired together which left Hermione and Draco together. As the years gone by, Hermione grew into a quiet and private person. Her voice didn't animatedly talk during dinner and her curiosity in everything and anything dimmed down. When Draco looked at her now he saw a broken china doll and he grimaced. If life could do this to Hermione Granger, what chance did the rest of them have?

They were walking the same familiar path they always did. The area was populated with deer and here and there they would get lucky with a catch. Despite having their wands, it seemed the deer were clever enough not to get caught. As they walked up to one of their deer traps, Draco put out his hand cautioning Hermione. He thought he heard something. Nodding at his warning, they saw what was ahead of them. Somebody had got to their dinner before they did. The deer's neck was torn apart and blood was running freely. Examining the deer closer, Draco could see this happened within the last hour. The boys soon caught up to them and Draco motioned them to what lay in front of them. Widening their eyes, they raised their wands up higher, in a ready stance.

"Spread out. Keeps your eyes open and silence your feet." Harry muttered. As the leader, they listened immediately and were alert. Draco could literally feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. They never had a walker this close to camp before. Something was wrong. Very wrong. A loud scream could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Snapping their necks around, the group was startled.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted before he ran off.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted after him as they ran after him. Groaning, Draco ran after the three of them. Idiots. They knew the procedure but of course Harry bloody Potter ran at the chance of playing hero. The second Draco reached camp he panicked. Walkers. Everywhere. The camp was overturned and he could see Snape and McGonagall using their wands to kill them. There were way too many and he had no idea how they got in. Hearing another scream he burst in the hut. Molly had Victoire in her arms as she attempted to fight a walker off. Throwing a spell at the walker, Draco quickly grabbed Molly's arm.

"Find Mr. Weasley! Find the nearest apparition and leave! Get out now!" Nodding, she rushed out with the little girl. Harry ran in than covered with blood and dirt.

"Have you seen Teddy?" Shaking his head, they stormed in the first room, taking down walkers as they went room to room in search of their friends. In the third room, they found Ron, Hermione, and Teddy. "Teddy!" Harry exclaimed. The boy jumped in his arms and snuggled up. His face was frightened and seeing Harry helped. Draco was too distracted to notice the little boy as he stared at the bushy haired girl in the corner of the room. A body was in front of her and she was kneeled next to the body shaking.

"Potter…take Teddy out of here…" Draco said. Harry looked at his friends and stopped for a second however the look Draco gave him made him turn around and leave. A child did not need to see the aftermath of what the dead did. After he left, Draco walked a little closer to Hermione. "Granger…?" He asked hesitantly. He could tell the redhead was dead and his helpless body was a reminder. He inched closer and saw there was blood all over Hermione. He could hear her shallow breathing and he began to worry. "It's okay Granger." This was not Hermione at all. The Hermione he knew would continue fighting for the sake of her dear friend. As he reached his hand down on her shoulder, she slowly turned her head and Draco made eye contact with her finally.

He gasped as he gazed into the dead eyes of Hermione Granger.


	14. The Walking Dead: Part 2

**The Walking Dead: Part 2**

Draco heard loud cracks of disapparition go off and shook himself out of it. As he backed away quickly, he locked the door behind him and strutted outside. It seemed like everyone in the hut had left and he saw Potter and the Lupin kid staring off into space.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy! Where is everyone?"

"They went to the next safe location. You should go. Now." He said urgently. Harry nodded still in shock. How? How did their safe camp get overturned like this? Thankfully no one was dead but he wondered if anyone was hurt or worse bitten. The walkers seemed to be dead or gone.

"Ron? Hermione?" He asked softly. Draco shook his head and the green eyed man closed his eyes holding back tears. "And you? Are you coming with us?" Draco looked at the man he came to respect and look up too. In some way they cared for each other. That's what a world of chaos did to you. You begin to care for your enemies who later turn into your allies. Draco shook his head. He would not go with him; he had something else in mind. Nodding his head understanding, Harry brought out his hand and Draco looked down. He grasped the hand and shook it firmly. This was goodbye. For now. "Stay safe. We'll meet you in the next location." Harry said. He knew he wouldn't. Draco had his own plan and like Harry, when he had a plan he would follow through with it.

"You too. Be good kiddo." Draco said to Teddy and Teddy's bottom lip quivered. He too understood it was goodbye. With that, Harry and Teddy vanished and Draco realized he was very alone. Well, somewhat. Turning back around, he headed back to the hut. A rattling noise could be heard and he whipped out his wand bracing himself. Throwing it open, a body hurled against him and both fell. He was just about to say a spell when something punched him in the stomach.

"What the…?"

"What the fuck Malfoy! Why the hell would you lock me in here?"

"Granger?"

"Who else would it be you cockroach!" He laughed and laughed again. Hermione looked bewildered at his reaction.

"I thought you turned! I can't believe this…"

"I was mourning my dead best friend's death!" She retorted. He hugged her than and her expression softened as her mouth opened in an O shape. "What is wrong with you? What happened?"

"Everyone else left. It's only you and I here." He thought she looked pleased that everyone else did leave but he didn't question it. They had to get out. "Listen here Granger, we need to go. Lingering here won't be good and I'm sure nearby walkers heard us." Agreeing, he grabbed her hand without thinking and pulled her outside. He reached under her shirt and she gasped at his cold hands. He smirked at her. "This is not the time and place but just wait sweetheart." Hermione blushed and pushed him away. Getting serious, he pulled out a pendant from her neck. Within seconds they vanished.

oOo

Draco and Hermione arrived at another safe house this time. A small cottage somewhere in Australia. Too much magic attracted the walkers. Somehow they sensed the magic in certain areas and gravitated towards it. They had to use magic carefully or else they'll be overturned with walkers. As Hermione gathered food and firewood for them, Draco secured the perimeters and checked to see the cottage was safe. It was. For the moment. When Hermione came back, she looked shaken and paler than usual.

"You okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I think I'm tired from today. I'm going to go rest." She said hurriedly. Watching her go, Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione's retreating back. Something was not right.

When Draco stepped in the cottage later on, his face fell flat and he quickly ran to Hermione's side. She was profusely sweating and was bundled up in the blankets on the bed. He checked her temperature and placed a cooling rag on her forehead. He was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay here. Please." She whispered. Nodding, he sat down next to her. They must have fallen asleep because he woke up to her being curled by his side. Hermione looked better and he stretched in bed careful not to wake her up. It was too late because she was a light sleeper and she instantly bolted up resulting in the blankets falling from her. He gulped as he realized Hermione was naked. Very naked. Her breasts were right there. Perky and waiting for him. Fuck. Like any other man, he got hard. It's been a while since he was with a woman. He tried to move away from her and cover himself up without her she noticing however Hermione did. Instead of being embarrassed she got closer and grabbed his hard on.

"What the…?" He mumbled. Before he can react she was stroking him and before he can react to that her lips were near his tip. "Granger…" He said. His tone was halfhearted. Draco wanted this and he wasn't complaining. Her mouth on him was everything he dreamt of and he had to hold himself together. When she looked up making eye contact he almost lost it. He groaned and grabbed her hair, moving it away and bunching it together. Before he can think twice about what he was about to do he pushed her back kissing her.

It was his turn.

Swiftly he touched her as she moaned loudly. Holy shit. When did Hermione moan like that? Sticking two fingers in, he fingered her as she arched her back. Right when she was about to scream, he grabbed his dick and slide in.

Fuck.

When did Hermione Granger feel so good? He wanted to stay there forever.

oOo

Hours later, they were spent and tired. She was laying there reading a book as he mulled over everything. What does this even mean? This didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. What were they now? Were they ever anything? He looked at her reading the book but her eyes were unfocused. The page hasn't turned in 20 minutes. Her thoughts were somewhere else. He noticed her hair pulled to one side and he admired her natural beauty. He was about to look away when something caught his eye. Standing up abruptly he walked over and she smiled at him. Grabbing her harshly, he moved her hair to inspect it.

"Again?" She said with a laugh. Hermione saw the look on his face and halted. "Draco?' She asked timidly.

"There are scratches…on your neck." He pulled the blanket away and noticed a bite on her arm.

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

"The moment you found me with Ron." He grimaced. He thought something was off and he took a deep breath.

"What was your plan? To turn and to turn me as well?"

"Well I didn't have one." Hermione said sheepishly. He was trying not to panic and shout at her instead Draco kept quiet.

"I need to go."

"No!" This time her eyes were full of worry. "Don't go."

"What do I do then? Stay until you turn?" He asked sarcastically. She stayed silent and he gave her a bewildered look. "Are you fucking serious? What do you want me to do when you turn Granger?"

"Do what you have to do, but please don't leave. I can't be alone when this happens."

"You can't do this to me."

"I know. I'm sorry." He turned his back to him and held back tears. He lost too many people. This loss would hurt the most. But he stayed. For her he would. They didn't speak for the rest of the time he was there. There was nothing to say. Draco watched the person he secretly admired get weaker and weaker. He could hear her shallow breathing and soon there was quiet. He gave it a couple of minutes and then he heard it. Shuffling noises and low growls. Turning his head he once again made eye contact with Hermione Granger. A dead one. Without hesitating, he flicked his wand binding her. Flicking it one more time he produced a large rock and dropped it on her. This time he really couldn't look at her. He didn't want the last memory he had of her in that way. Picking up the emergency backpack he left the cottage, pulling out a matchbox.

He held the burning matchstick and looked over the cottage. Draco walked away and sighed as he threw the matchstick over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too Granger." He said and then vanished into thin air.


	15. Wild Horses

**A/N: **Inspired by Criminal Minds, if you're currently watching the new season, you'll immediately see the connection. If not, I'll wait until the end of the one shot to tell you.

**Wild Horses**

A beautiful woman was walking towards him and when he recognized who it was Draco hastened his pace and reached out his arms to her. This time he was able to hold her. All these times he tried but always failed. This was it. This time she was in his arms and he wasn't letting go this time.

"Hi hun!" The woman said a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered. He felt like if he spoke louder she would disappear and he wanted her to stay there forever. "I missed you." He added, nuzzling her neck. She laughed and Draco's heart broke. Her laugh, it was everything. How can one person's laugh give someone else so much joy? He missed hearing her laugh.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, pushing him away. "I've been here along. Sometimes I think you forgot me."

"Never." He replied appalled at the thought.

They walked along the street in peace while she had her arm tucked in with his, her head on his shoulder. Suddenly she sprung up noticing something.

"Look Draco! Our favorite restaurant! That's where we had our first date!" She ran off towards it and Draco stared after her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He shouted behind her. "Wait up!" He said laughing and rushed to her. "A booth please, near the windows." He said to the hostess and she nodded giving the lovebirds a knowing smile. They were a regular there and she knew their favorite table. He sat down and this time Hermione sat down next to him, leaving the other side empty. Hmm? He thought. Were they expecting someone? He shook his head and as they settled in and chatted he couldn't believe how much time has gone by between the two of them.

He was in love.

He was hopeless.

He was in this for life.

"I've been waiting for you." He looked up and looked her over. Beautiful as always. When did Draco Malfoy become a romantic? Before he could reply someone sat down quickly on the opposite side. Someone who disowned him years before and hated Hermione.

"Father?"

"Son."

"Hi Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione said, giving him a smile.

"Hermione, lovely to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine sir." Draco's eyes were budging out as he witnessed the exchange between his father and girlfriend. What the hell was this?

"Hermione, don't talk to him and father please leave. We don't want you here."

"Draco! That's not very nice. You're welcome to stay Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you dear and Draco, that's not how you speak to your father." He turned to her and asked her recommendation in what he should her. As Hermione gushed on, Draco's father listened politely, while Draco glared on. Something was amiss and before he could react, Lucius Malfoy said a spell under his breath. Draco watched in horror as Hermione's white summer dress began turning red. Red from her blood.

"Baby! Hold on!" He shouted, grabbing the table cloth and pressing it against her stomach. He watched as his own hands turned red and he pressed harder making sure she was okay. "You'll be fine baby! Just wait." Hermione looked at him annoyed and waved him off.

"Draco! I'm talking to your father. Please don't interrupt." She acted like nothing happened. Like his father didn't bleed her out, he removed the cloth and blinked twice. There was nothing there. Her dress was pure white and his hands were clean again. The lack of sleep was getting to him. He relaxed than and continued listening to the conversation.

oOo

"Well that was a lovely dinner. Thank you for the recommendation Hermione. I'll see you two soon?" Hermione nodded and his father bid them good night, walking away. Draco watched him fade into the dark night and he turned back to Hermione.

"Don't go." He pleaded. She gave him a sad smile and kissed him slowly.

"I have too."

"I need you."

"You don't. Not anymore."

"Scorpius needs you." He said and he could feel his heart breaking again. He couldn't say goodbye to her especially since he didn't say goodbye in the first place. He didn't know to say goodbye. Not to her. Fate forced them into a goodbye. A cruel one. Hermione paused before she spoke.

"He has you! With a father like you, he'll have everything and more." He nodded. "Tell him I miss him."

"I will. Hermione, I love you."

"I love you. So much. And Draco? Promise me this." He raised his eyebrow, wanting her to continue. "Please be happy. Don't ever stop trying." Draco promised her he would always try. "I have to go now…" She stated, looking over her shoulder at something. They embraced tightly and she gave him one last long kiss and walked the same direction his father did. "Don't forget!" She shouted. "Tell Scorpius about us! All the stories! And don't forget to make him hot chocolate every Sunday. Love you two!" With that, she was gone.

Just a memory.

A beautiful and tragic memory.

**Spoiler Alert: **If you don't watch Criminal Minds than you might not get this. It's about the latest episode in how FBI Agent Hotchner dreams about his dead wife and her killer (a serial killer who they were on a hunt for). If you're looking for a new show to watch, I definitely recommend this one! One of my favorite shows. Hope you liked the story! Xo.


	16. Stay

**Stay**

Draco Malfoy stared bitterly at the wedding invite in front of him. He was nursing his fourth glass of fire whiskey and his eyes were dark and low. His mind was elsewhere and as he put the glass to his lips he realized he was finished. Pouring himself another glass, he glanced at the invite again, this time scowling. Picking it up for the umpteenth time he reread the letter.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger. As he skimmed through he saw that he had to RSVP soon. Fuck weddings and fuck Hermione Granger.

oOo

"Well are you going?"

"I dunno."

"Oh shut it. I know you are." Draco glared at Blaise Zabini. He realized drinking alone made him look pathetic and he invited his best mate to join him. Now they can look pathetic together. "She'll want you there."

"I know."

"So are you going?"

"I dunno you ass!"

oOo

He was there. Blaise was right. He wouldn't miss her wedding. He wasn't that cruel. Not anymore. She made him weak and he hated it. He noticed the gift table, piled mountain high with wedding gifts for the newlyweds. The guests mingled a glass of champagne in their hand. Soft music was playing in the background and everything was perfect. He knew Hermione went crazy planning the whole ordeal and he was glad everything worked out for the best. It always did in the end. He wandered up to the bride's room and slipped himself in. Hermione was there, sitting on her stool, donned with her white wedding dress. Draco did an intake.

She was breathtaking.

And she wasn't his.

That moment killed him.

He snapped out of it when she cleared her throat. Her head still faced the other way. She was struggling to zip up the back of her wedding dress. He walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Ginny! Good you're here! I need your help…" Before she could finish, he slowly zipped her up and when she looked up, their eyes met in the mirror and she gave him a smile. "Draco!" Spinning around, she gave him a hug. "I thought you weren't going to come." He gave her a smirk.

"Granger, how dare you? How can I miss Hermione Granger's wedding? I heard it's supposed to be the wedding of the century." She blushed and swatted at him.

"Rita Skeeter and her headlines. That woman will be the death of me." She muttered. Hermione looked at the mirror once again and turned one way and another. "Good?"

"Perfect." He said to her, meaning it.

"Wish me luck." Picking up her bouquet of flowers she was about to open the door.

"Granger?" She turned back around, a curious look on her face. A million things went through his mind and the words were on his lips. Stay. Don't go. Stay with me. Marry me. However nothing came. The words were lost forever in the moment. He walked up to her and fixed a strand of hair. Taking a blue pin out of his pocket, he secured it in her hair. "Something blue." He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes. Draco gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Save me a dance." With a smile she headed out and he followed after a few minutes bracing himself. It's not every day you see the person you love marry someone else.

oOo

The reception was beautiful. The love between Hermione and Ron was real and pure. Anyone can see that and Draco smiled. A genuine smile. He was happy for her. She deserved happiness. His heart was breaking though he would do this for her. He had too.

Sometime later, Hermione found him sitting alone at a table. Taking his hand, she led him to the dance floor and he placed his hands on her waist while she placed hers around his neck.

"You owe me a dance." Laughing, he spun her around the floor and was whisked away to a time where things between them were carefree and light. He missed those times. The happiness didn't last long when Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Nodding, Draco gave her away to him. As Ron led her to the middle of the floor, she looked back at Draco and gave him another one of her smiles. He gave her a sad smile back.

Love made him go to the wedding and love made him leave.


	17. The Other Father

**A/N:** Inspired by the film Coraline and my own sweet father.

**The Other Father**

Rose Weasley stared at the mirror in front of her. She turned one way and another pouting. She just didn't understand. She pulled on her curly untamable red hair and winced as her hand got taught within the tangles. Why couldn't she have nice sleek hair like the nice blonde man? Instead she was stuck with her biological father's hair and her mom's curliness texture. She wanted pretty hair like the other little girls in her class.

Rose thought hers was similar to the bird's nest outside her house.

Life was unfair sometimes, the 6 year old thought.

oOo

"Hi Rosie! Ready to go with daddy?" Her mom asked. She winced but nodded anyways. She was a smart girl, thanks to her mommy, which is what Uncle Harry said all the time. Rose smiled liking the fact her mommy was smart because daddy was certainly not. She didn't like calling him daddy and she never did, always avoiding the name. From what she gathered from her parents and others, her daddy and mommy were together but divorced when she was 2 years old. Whatever that was. Apparently her dad hurt mommy real badly and Rose still held a grudge because of it. Sometimes she referred to her dad as the other father but she knew it was mean and never said it aloud.

Now daddy lived with Ms. Purple and mommy lived with the nice blonde man who always took her out to get ice cream. Rose loved the blonde man from the second she met him and wished she was her daddy. Every weekend she would whisk away to her real dad's house and though it was okay and fun she preferred staying with them. Her mom knew the blonde man her whole life but didn't fall in love with him til Rose was 3 and now they were married. At first she was confused wondering why she didn't look like him. The blonde man had beautiful blonde hair and gray eyes but Rose was stuck with red hair and brown eyes. Until one day her mom explained everything. Despite not being his daughter, the blonde man loved her and called her princess. Rose didn't show it however she loved being called that.

"Okay Rosie, you're packed with everything! Have fun and be a good girl for mommy." Hermione Granger said to her daughter, hugging her. She nodded. She was always a good girl except sometimes she would purposely make a mess so Ms. Purple can clean it up. She turned to the blonde man and he crouched down extending his arms. She ran to them and he picked her up swinging her.

"Be good Princess. We'll see you Sunday night." Draco Malfoy said. Hugging him tightly, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Draco. I'll be back quicker than lightning."

"That fast? I won't have time to miss you!"

"Okay maybe not so fast." She wanted them to miss her. He laughed and carried her outside. Hermione put the suitcase in the trunk and was talking to her dad quietly. She turned back and looked at them both lovingly.

"Yes, yes I got it Hermione. Bath, pajamas, and story time. I won't keep her up. Rosie!" The redhead exclaimed noticing her. Ron Weasley ignored Draco and reached for his daughter. Kissing Rose on the head he placed her on the back, putting her seatbelt on. "Are you ready for a weekend with daddy and Lavender?" He said as he got in the car and put his belt as well. She didn't say anything as they left and she watched her mom and Mr. Draco wave goodbye.

oOo

Sunday was Ms. Purple's birthday and her dad was busy making sure everything was perfect. Everyone was invited and Rosie was to be on her best behavior. Her cousins were to come over as well and Rose was excited because she always had fun when her cousins were there. As she put on her blue dress she attempted to do her hair. She was unsuccessful and left it at that wishing her mommy and Mr. Draco was there.

"Rose! Please come down!" Ms. Purple called. Hurrying off, she jumped down the stairs one by one. What stood on the bottom had her running.

"Mommy!" She jumped into her mom's arms. She looked around and her smile got larger. "Mr. Draco!" This was the best surprise ever.

"Hi darling, I've missed you." Her mom murmured. She inhaled her mommy's scent. No matter what she always smelled nice. Like perfume and strawberries. She turned to Draco and he bowed down to her.

"Princess." She giggled and jumped in his arms. Her dad came out and handed them glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Rosie, please go put on her shoes and brush your hair." Nodding, she rushed off, wanting to come back fast. As she tried to brush her hair again, she grew frustrated. Why was this so difficult? Rose tried one more time and the worst happened. The brush got stuck! As she tugged and tugged the brush got more stuck and then the tears came. She sniffed as she pulled and she sniffed more as the curls got stuck more to the brush. Someone lightly knocked on the door and she turned fast.

"Need help?" A voice quietly said. She nodded helpless. Draco walked in and pulled out his wand. Waving it once the hair untangled and the brush was free again. He waved it again and her unruly hair turned to beautiful ringlets. Rose gasped. Her hair! It was beautiful!

"Thank you Mr. Draco!" She shouted, not daring to touch it. Her hair was perfect all thanks to him!

"Of course sweetheart. Look at you now, a princess for sure." Agreeing, she took his hand and led him to the stairs to be with her family. She was deep in thought and Draco noticed. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Can… Can I call you daddy Mr. Draco?" She asked nervously. Draco's eyes widened and he realized even he couldn't mask his emotions. Feeling sad at his reaction, she quickly responded. "Oh! Only if you want too…I don't have too. I already have a dad…" He scooped her up and took her down the stairs.

"Nothing would make me happier Rose." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They joined her mommy and she smiled at them as well.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing. Just some father-daughter bonding time." Draco replied winking at Rosie as she giggled. Hermione raised her eyebrow though didn't say anything.

"Look what Mr. Draco, I mean daddy did mommy!" Rose said, pointing to her hair.

"Daddy did that?" She said, catching on swiftly.

"Yes! He's the best daddy ever!"

"Yes he is." Hermione said agreeing, kissing him on the lips.

"Ew!" Rose yelled and her cousins joined in. Laughing, Draco and Hermione turned to her, smothering her with kisses next. Looking around, Rose thought she was right. She had the best mommy and daddy ever.


	18. What Now?

**A/N:** Inspired by the show HIMYM.

**What Now?**

"Harry, hi."

"Hermione!"

"Are you busy?"

"Of course not! I'm never too busy for you!" A loud crash was heard somewhere in the house and Harry groaned. "James! What did you break? Mommy is going to be mad! Hermione! I'm sorry; you know James…and Ginny is at work."

"No, no. I understand. Go take care of your son."

"You're the best! See you soon!" Harry said.

oOo

"Draco? Are you busy?" A voice whimpered.

"Granger? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come here… Are you busy?"

"Well Father did want me to go to the company board meeting; apparently we're supposed to be signing million galleon contracts with some overseas people…where are you?" Draco said. To be frank, he could care less about the Malfoy Inc. Company but he had to learn because he was the Malfoy heir.

"Oh. I'm at my parent's old home. But that's okay. Good luck." With a click the phone call went dead and Draco stared puzzled at the phone. Muggles and their technology, he thought, shaking his head.

oOo

"Ron, where are you?"

"At the Weasley's Joke Shop."

"Do you think you can come meet me? I'm looking for something…"

"Hermione! I'm a little busy. Fred and George just came with a brand new shipment! Merlin, they really are geniuses."

"For that little brother, you can get something 15% percent off."

"15! I'm your brother!" The Weasley brothers began arguing and didn't notice the line going dead.

oOo

Hermione sat there in her old parent's room, lost and in thought. It's been years since she visited this house and she never did after her parents both passed away. There was no point. She didn't want to sell it because of the memories though she didn't want to live there either and the years have worn out the house she loved and grew up in.

"Ahem." A voice said and Hermione jumped up startled.

"Draco, what brings you here?"

"Well you called and here I am."

"What about the meeting?"

"Screw it. My father can deal with it." She smiled at him. Genuinely happy he came to her at her need. She patted the bed and he sat down next to her getting comfortable. "The question Granger is what brought you here?"

"I don't know." He laughed and Hermione gave him a funny look. "What's funny?"

"You. Hermione Granger not knowing. It's funny and impossible." Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Glad you think so."

"Seriously Granger. What is bothering you?"

"I don't know. Life. Time. Everything is moving fast and I'm lost. Confused. Tired. I feel like everyone is having the time of their lives and I'm just here. " Draco stayed quiet. "What? You think I'm crazy?" Hermione asked laughing. Maybe she was.

"I agree with you. Life is moving too fast. It doesn't mean you have to rush or anything. Take your time and do what's best for you." They stared at each other for a while before Hermione blinked and looked away.

"Thanks for coming."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Harry and Ron didn't. I called everyone and you're the only one who showed up."

"They're idiots." She laughed again and out of nowhere jumped into Draco's arms.

"Thank you." Hermione said her head in the crook of his neck. "You know what, no matter where I am in life, I always see you there right next to me." He gave her a smile, truly touched at what she said.

"Where else would I be Granger?"


	19. From Time

**From Time**

A knock was heard on the door and Draco looked up, annoyed.

"Come in." He said curtly. He needed a break and was curious to see who was at his door. Two boys walked in and Draco scowled. "Must you bother me in my own room?"

"We're not here to fight." Harry cut in swiftly. He gave a look to Ron and he nodded halfheartedly. "This is more of a compromise."

"I'm not interested."

"Come on Malfoy." Draco sighed and stood up, crossing his arms.

"Go on." He prodded them.

"Well we don't really know how to say this…"

"Quit wasting my time!" Draco snarled. "And spit it out!"

"We're leaving, For good." Ron said. Now Draco was definitely interested. Leaving? Where? Why? And for how long? The safehouse was the best possible place for them to be. Not that he wanted Potter and Weaselbee to be around. His blood drained when he realized something else. It wasn't the Golden Duo, it was the Golden Trio and if the boys were leaving than Hermione Granger was going as well. "Hermione is staying." Some color came back to his life but he was still suspicious.

"You know she won't like that. When are you leaving?"

"That's why we're not telling her. We're leaving in a few short days. Hermione is better here with you all, her brains are needed here." Harry said. "We trust her with you." He added as an afterthought. Draco sighed.

"This is going to kill her."

"We know."

"Are you in Malfoy?"

"Of course. You know when she's in the situation I'll do anything."

"We know."

oOo

"Leaving so soon?" Two guilty boys jumped up in surprise. Someone whispered nox and a wand lit up. Hermione's face glowed bright under the lit wand.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said sheepishly. "Uh…"

"I thought something was off and funny" She mentioned. "Do you two take me as a fool? Leaving me! All alone! While you two go off on an adventure without me!"

"Err…it's not exactly an adventure."

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione barked at him. "How could you? And Harry? How could you?" She had tears in her eyes and the boys looked down ashamed. How did they have the guts to leave one of their best friends behind? They knew why. It's because they loved her and her safety was one of the most important things in the world. More than their own lives. They would die for her and die without her.

A door banged open and a blonde man walked through.

"Oops." He said as he noticed Hermione and the boys glared at him.

"You were supposed to be stalling her." Ron said and Hermione swung towards Draco.

"You knew!"

"Uh…"

"Damn you all!" She shouted and ran off outside. Harry and Ron were about to follow when Draco motioned them to stop.

"You two did enough. Let me help now." Draco said as he followed her. He found her on the porch swing, wiping away tears. "You know they have to go…"

"I know. It just sucks, knowing your best friends are out there and you're stuck here. Constantly worrying about them and fearing that something terrible happened to them." She replied. The moon was out and the night was peaceful. At least outdoors it was and Draco felt sorry for her. He then pitied himself for not having such great friends. If he wanted to leave tomorrow, no one would stop him. No one would cry. Fuck. He was very alone.

"I wouldn't know that feeling." He said dryly. Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I know they're not your favorite people Draco but they're my best friends! I've been with them constantly since I was 11! My world revolves around them and I can't let them go so easily. If something happened to them…I would never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to them."

"You don't know that!"

"I actually do. It's because their best friend is Hermione Granger. Smartest witch of her age. Nothing will happen to them as long as she's in their lives." She laughed and Draco grinned. Finally he was getting somewhere. "They're doing this not just for the Wizarding World and for themselves but for you. It's not the Golden Duo Granger, it's the Golden Trio." She laughed again and made a weird face.

"I hated that name! The Golden Trio." She said. He smirked, distinctly remembering the Slytherins starting it. "You're right though." Hermione muttered. She stood up abruptly and was about to walk off when she stopped and turned back. "Thanks Malfoy." He nodded as she headed in. By the time he got in they were best friends again. Laughing and tearing up.

"Thank Merlin." Draco mumbled. It was better when the three of them got along. The world was less chaotic.

"You better write every day!" Hermione said. "I'll make a list!" Conjuring up parchment and ink, she jotted down things they needed to remember to do and not to do.

"We get it Hermione! Now come here!" Harry said and Hermione squealed as the boys jumped on her giving her a big bear hug. The three shared an intimate moment, forever burning the moment in their memory. Draco felt like an intruder however as quickly as the moment came, it passed by. The second they separated, The Golden Trio donned a serious expression. Picking up their bags and making sure everything was set they turned to Draco. Putting out his hand, Harry was the first to shake his hand and Draco grasped it tightly. "Take care of Hermione." He nodded. Ron was next and though he didn't say anything Draco understood. Watch over the safe house, the people, and especially Hermione while they were away. He was essentially the man of the house now. Everything and everyone relied on him and he was to report anything to them if things went awry. Draco was surprised at the amount of trust they were putting in him. He would never fail them. He couldn't.

"See you soon Hermione." They said. With that, they strolled out the door and down the pathway. Hermione watched as they went and Draco came to stand next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned in, the tears already falling.

"See you soon Harry. See you soon Ron." She said softly. Hermione put her head in Draco's chest and cried. What did he do? He let her. The first thing in his to do list after was this. To make sure Hermione Granger never felt any sadness or let tears fall down her eyes. That was one thing he would never let happen ever again.


	20. Cat Got Her Tongue

**Cat Got Her Tongue**

"Ms. Rita Skeeter." Swiveling around Rita cleared her throat and eyed the attractive blonde man. With his impeccable dress robes and polished black shoes, Draco Malfoy looked good enough to eat.

"Mr. Malfoy." She replied politely, maintaining a professional posture. Though secretly she was already devising a plan to drag him to the nearest broom closet and let him have his way with her. After an exclusive interview of course, she wasn't that easy, and it's not every day you get to talk to the Malfoy heir.

"Are you enjoying tonight's events so far?" He casually asked sipping on a glass of champagne. Merlin! Even the way he drank his champagne was sexy! Normally Rita Skeeter had herself together but this time she was ready to pounce.

"Ahem. Yes, I am. The Ministry of Magic has outdone them once again." She answered.

"Well you can thank Hermione Granger for that. I hear she was the one who managed everything."

"Of course she did." Rita mumbled, faking a smile at him which he returned. Oh how she loathed that pestering girl. If only she was around…

"Did someone call my name?" Speak of the devil; Rita thought scowling as none other than Hermione Granger showed up with a bright smile on her face. In her hands were two glasses of pumpkin juice. "Ahh, Draco it seems like you already have a glass. Rita, beetlejuice? Pardon me. I mean pumpkin juice." Hermione said correctly herself with a sly wink to her. Draco smirked as he watched the two women.

Nothing better than two women getting to a little fight, he could sit back and watch this all night. Rita gave her a devilish smile in return and plucked the glass out of her hands.

"Don't mind if I do. What brings you here Ms. Granger? Surely someone asked you to be their date? Or you didn't find one of your many famous Quidditch boyfriends to be free tonight? Too busy for you hmm?" Rita replied snottily. Hermione gave a look to Draco.

"Ladies, excuse me. I believe I see someone calling me." For the first Draco Malfoy was ignored by women around him. Both Rita and Hermione were glaring at each other.

"Oh nowadays I'm off with better and bigger people Rita. Surely you know, running the Daily Prophet. Oh wait; you don't work there anymore do you?"

Rita growled but kept her composure.

"Obviously you know I do not, though I'm rather curious who these people are. Would you mind giving an exclusive interview?" Immediately her quill and notepad appeared out of nowhere, posed to write.

"Hmm, I don't see why not?" The brunette said, a finger on her chin, thinking hard. "Why don't we wait until he comes back? What did you say again? Who I was off with? Well there he is…" Rita turned back to see a blonde man walking towards them. Someone she just talked too…

"You're with Draco Malfoy!" Rita Skeeter looked like her animagus at the moment but in her human form. Her eyes were bugged out and she looked like she was about to faint.

"I'd prefer fiancé. Or baby. That works I suppose." Hermione said grinning. Draco came up and put his arm around Hermione, oblivious to the conversation.

"You're…you're…you're gonna be Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" Rita whispered. At that moment, they jumped as the quill burst into feathers. Rita looked lightheaded and walked off to the bar. Laughing, Hermione smirked. Hanging out with Draco made her Slytherin sometimes.

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked. "I like the sound of that." She gave him a kiss and he led her to the floor to dance. "What were you two talking about anyways? Was it how sexy I looked tonight with my dress robes?" Hermione eyed Draco and he gave her a look that said 'not here.' He did look good though.

"Oh something like that." Hermione said.


End file.
